Life or Love
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: Usags had nightmares of his death over the past three years. She's defeated Wiseman, Pharoh 90, and Galaxia, but can she go back to the time of her worst nightmare to save Prince Diamond, the man that loved her enough to die for her? More summery inside..
1. Prologue

_**Life or Love**_

**Author's note: **I_ came up with this just because I don't want Diamond to die. If you are a Darien/ Mamoru fan than don't read this, Sorry to say but I hate the guy. This isn't exactly a one-shot but I think it only takes one chapter to get done I hope you enjoy._

_AHHH who am I kidding it won't take one Chapter! Oh and I don't own sailor moon!_

_It has come to my attention, that it is very much necessary to edit through this story, seeing as there are so many mistakes and spelling errors and grammatical corrections. Thank you majoring in literature, I have taken your review into consideration. And thanks for the input ^_^ I need to know the mistakes I made. _

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) Prologue (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )**

Usagi watched as Wiseman attacked her. She felt something or someone grab her skirt, gentle hands entangling the fabric.

"Diamond?" she looked down to see the attack strike him.

_'No pleas no!' ._She couldn't believe what he was doing1 Diamond was supposed to be her enemy, he wasn't supposed to save her, he wasn't supposed to care! The battle formed before her eyes between Diamond and the Wiseman, fighting over her life, his and the safety of the Earth. What could she do? What could be done? Her body wouldn't move, would do a thing she was so afraid.

"NOOOO!" Usagi screamed was muted to her own ears as everything around her went silent. she caught Diamond in her arms, his bloody form limp and nearly lifeless, Wiseman's Cloak and globe floating to the floor, un-noticed.

The images blurred though their conversation continued.

"Now that you know that you were wrong, you can change your ways." she heard herself say. Watching the images of their first heated encounter as she sought to discover his intentions.

"If only I had the time..."He responded weakly.

The remaining conversation was muffled beyond her tears.

"Sailor Moon...I'm sorry. Did love you..."

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* **

"NO!" It was another nightmare, she'd had it for three years now and still it haunted her. Was it her fault that he died? Usagi thought so. Was it her imagination that led her to her worst fear? Or was it just that she missed him? She had enough problems as it was.

The words played over and over in her mind night after night, moment after moment. The worst times were when she saw a happy couple pass by with passionate decorations of love, or seeing a bittersweet good bye between lovers or one was leaving the country.

_"I'm sorry, I really did love you." _It was something that she was true, she knew he had suffered, but she wondered if he was suffering now, if someway he was happy. He had wanted her to be happy and her the same for him.

Why was she feeling this way? It was like he was calling to her, like he was begging for help, but how could she help him when he was dead, because of her?

_Why do I fell guilty?...oh Well, if... If I moved out of Wiseman's attack, he would still be here. _Usagi though as she lay on her back and staring at the pale silver moon. She closed her eyes and heard a voice, a man's voice.

_Do not guilt yourself for what I chose to do. It was my decision to die, I loved you, and to prove it I shielded you , I feel you're pain. Don't cause me pain. Don't shed tears for me they have already been shed. Protect this Earth,your family and those you love, just as I protected you, Remember me, but don't shed tears for me any longer_

She knew, the voice was Diamond's, who else would it be? She could never get his voice, his face out of her head, his comforting words and rare smiles only gave her the feelings of loneliness and sorrow. He was a man of great sufferings and pains. Why did she torture him? Did she ever take pleasure in doing so? She had come to a decision that would probably rip the fabric of time, but everyone deserved a second chance, right?

_Do you feel pain now? Are you in darkness?was it my fault? _

She got no answer, and only felt sadder when he crossed her mind like this, it felt like a Heart-Snatcher trying to pull out her life force again, and like she had lost all who where dear to her, as if she'd seen them all die before her eyes, and their was no Sivler Crystal to wish them back again

When Galaxia was in power. What enemy did she have to face now? What great evil creature would rear its ugly head to terrorize the planet? She would soon find out, but how much longer would she have to wait?

What did she have to lose now? Perhaps only all she had left, her friends, her family, the throne and her memories. Galaxia had given her friends back and love, but did she really love him? Did she really love Darien?

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* **

_Okay, I know it's really short for my known work but still, what do you expect? I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. It's a prologue... and I have a great I idea for this, any body wanna be my Beta reader? I'll give you a cookie, or muffin, or candy or even skittles, wait that only works on the Naru-tard...HELP!_


	2. Chapter One In the Darkness

_**Life or Love**_

_**Author's note:** Okay I absolutely love this pairing! So why not add more to the oh so small population of fan fictions dedicated to this beautiful and very deserving couple? I know it's short but I hope it makes sense, and that you like it._

_I may add, yes I'm twisting the story as I please to fit my fantasies. _

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) Chapter One (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )**

_**In the Darkness Through Violet Eyes**_

Diamond lay beneath rubble, in darkness, feeling almost nothing, cold and bleeding. Frozen in time as the day he had died.

It had of course been three years, a shrine stood above him, dedicated to Sapphire and himself marked their resting place.

His dearest Serenity had set flowers over it each and every day, flowers that he could not smell, he wouldn't see the day light, feel the sun's warmth, just as he would never Usagi's forgiving and gentle arms warped around him again

Was he cursed to be in this hellish darkness, to see those in love and not be able to be with the one person of whom he loved? Yes, he had died and yet Usagi, his Serenity was with Endymion, the king of which destroyed his life, and livelihood, hurt his people and love, left her, took her back and destroyed any chances of a happy future, for him, and his people.

He'd lost everything, his love, his clan, and his brother.

He looked down to see his pale and lifeless body, he was invisible to the living, a mere spirit miroroing his dead self

his soul was weak and tired, and on the occasions that he slept, he could dream, dream of the world above him and his solemn tomb of iced blackness..

it was when his soul would be lifted and shackled to the Earth, and fae his punishment, He looked at his face, the face Serenity looked upon at the time of his final moments. He was content with his decision, he would have rather suffered this, than have to live without her. But this however did not mean his happiness, and he was not at piece, for her he would be anything, do anything, say anything she wanted, accept be though there where times he wished he was, it wasn't possible.

Endymion was himself and Diamond his own self and he only wished she could love _him_, he wanted to be the one who kissed her, held her, to be able to look into her eyes one last time, and drink in her image, it was better this way, for if he wished for one last time, he would always wish for another, Serenity made him into a drunken man, one that could never let go of his liquor for anything, and she was his wine.

He wanted to spend time with her, get to know her beyond what he already knew, and watch her puzzle expression as she'd attempt to ask a personal question she was hesitant to ask, everything possible, there would be no question she could ask him that he wouldn't answer. He would give his heart to her on a silver platter and let her hold it, let her break it and tare it if she pleased. But if she could hold him in her hands for just a moment, none of the pain would matter. But not even all that would lay his soul to rest, giving the shrine that stood, now beside him a reason, a purpose to be there was his reason now.

He never considered her to be the cause of his death, that never crossed his mind till one night. He was dreaming and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep, unaware of his presense, not knowing that he was beside her. He wondered what she'd been dreaming of, what terrors unsettled her mind, what pain she endured.

Diamond stepped closer, looking down at her now, his hair untouched by the wind blowing from the outside. He was untouchable, he was unable to feel, to touch anything but the merciless cold that clamped around his heart and kept it frozen and dying.

the one thing he knew he felt, was love, and pain, pain far beyond that of which he'd ever known, worse than he'd ever felt, father than even death could take him, knowing he couldn't console her, the woman he loved, to be unable to tell her he loved her, he was resigned to just to watch and wait.

Watching and waiting, for that moment to pass, for her pain to subside. He knew his pain would soon end when her's ended, he wondered when he would see that smile that graced her face, that smile that he had only seen once, wondered if he would he ever see it again.

Diamond leaned down over the bed, not even making a dent in the bedspread. he was a mere inch away from her moist pink lips, he could barely feel the warmth, but he knew his lips touched hers. he whispered words into her ear, hoping she would hear them and awaken her from her nightmare.

_"I love you...Serenity..I love you..."_

He clenched his fists, entangling his fingers in her golden hair, though he would if he were living, his eyes were shut tight, he wished so badly to be alive again, he bowed his head, letting his spirited form fall atop hers, his chest leaped when she whimpered, cried his name and he watched her sleep restlessly.

"Serenity, Serenity!" He called her name, attempted to shake her, though his hand would always go thorough her.

"Please, wake up!' he leaned into her, trying to be close to her, perhaps he'd wake her with his coldness, thinking it was just a chill from the window, and wake to close it, but she continued to whimper, and cry, tossing and turning more violently.

He didn't know how, nor understood why he was seeing his last day again, never so vividly. He'd seen his last though of her, his last act to protect her. And yet his own words echoed, his words of apology, that he could do nothing more, his declaration, and her scream.

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (***

When he opened his eyes. She was face to face with him, the birds chirped outside, the day had come to life without them. She was murmuring 'no' over and over, she clutched her heart as she tried to catch her breath.

She let herself fall back to the pillow, shading her eyes from the blinding light.

"No, not again..." she sobbed. He reached for her hand, to take it from her eyes so he could see them, coincidence or not, her hand came away from her face, showing her the light. Her hand was held where he had taken it.

"No more nightmares...Serenity, no more looking back." he murmured.

To Usagi, she thought she was still dreaming, delusianl from sleep and her nightmare, she'd never seen him before, she could see her room through him, and he sat there, holding her hand in the air, smiling, a paned, concerned smile, she blinked away the tears, whiping them away with her hands, feeling a resistance as she did so.

She'd seen him say something, seen his lips form words, but she couldn't hear them.

Usagi Turned towards the bright sun streaming throuhg her window and sighed, pulling the sheets over herself, assuming, hoping, that when she opened her eyes and shoeved away the covers, that he wouldn't be there,.and when she peeked from the Covers there was no one there. Luna on a pillow that she'd thrown carelessly the previous day. Sat there, providing a bed for the feline companion.

She sighted and readied herself for a day of school. It would be later that evening though, that Seiya Kou and the other Starlight's and their princess would leave.

She hoped happiness for all of them, most of All Siey, Sailor Starfighter, for she had rejected him, and she was sure that he still harbored such feelings.

She prefered not to think of it, their times together, the time of serparation. It was a torture that only reminded her of another person, the questioned surfaced. "is this how he flet?" separation and desperate to be with her he would do anything to be happy with her.

She held her brooch in her hand and slammed her fists onto the table, knocking Luna off and taking the warm place the pillow had been.

Luna said nothing, she knew for some time what had bothered her, the doubt that inhabited her heart and made her weaker, and distracted.

It was only because of Chibi-Chibi and everyone else that Galaxia was healed. But it was different. It was when they faced Nahalania a second time that she thought more seriously about Darien. She just coudn't feel it anymore. And so she was choosing between Seiya and Diamond, though there really wasn no competition she still held her heart a secret.

She cried and clutched the crystal that had been the cause of so much pain in her life. If only she was a normal girl, then she wouldn't have the prejudice and fantasies of completing a fantastic destiny that held no light for her anymore. She'd have normal dreams, normal aspirations to accomplish the thing she was still lacking. Darien was supportive, but no help, he only scolded her when he saw fit and that was sometimes in her most toughest hours where she didn't need it, to have him back felt like another burden and fear she had to face.

If she was just Usagi Tsukino, then it would have been possible to for Diamond to sweep her off her feet, she hated Darien before all this, why should it have changed because of a realization? What was their love built on?

It wasn't long before Usagi stood and wiped the tears away and walked downstairs to nibble something and head to a normal day of school.

"Bunny your going to he late!" Usagi's mother shouted up the stairs, and in a flash she had passed with all of her things, barely her lunch and a piece of toast in her mouth. (so what else is new?)

(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )

Diamond had looked into her eyes and knew she'd seen him, it maid his heart float how she could at last see him, though there were no word to express his contempt, to tell her, as he'd tired how happy he was to see her well and when she hid from him, he thought it best to leave her for the moment., but not leave her side by any means, he thought best to wait outside, seeing the city around him and what could have happened if he'd succeeded. For another time, he was happy he'd failed. The power would have driven him to do some harmful things, and he needn't think of what could have happened if Usagi was involved, and her attempts to try and stop him would result in injury, or worse.

It was a beautiful day, calm and soothing, exactly as he'd hoped. What disturbed him from his daydream was Usagi's scream, his violet eyes snapped open as they flitted worriedly to where she'd been and what harm she'd come to. He didn't want to think of what he could and couldn't do for her

He relaxed when he saw her tare thoruhg the dore below him in a constant repitition of "I"m soooo Late!"

He smiled, no harm had come to touch her, but merely the day to day worries of keeping schedule and her studies.

Today was the once in a ….lifetime, or rather once in eternity opportunity that he would take, he didn't know how long he would be free from his tomb, but he would spend it near her.

Usagi arrived just in time to bump into Seiya as the teacher was announcing their last day. He caught her easily, seeing her embarrassed expression, he laughed, loudly, forcing another blush from the girl.

How he would miss her, she was important to him, and his own little princess. He helped her to her seat and slid into his own behind her.

Distracted from his studies, he took into his fingers strands of her golden hair, missing the delicately smooth texture of her golden hair. She hadn't noticed him, only staring blankly at the front of the room. He sighed, it was time for him to let go of his hopeful dream.

Usagi soon fell asleep, her head on her arms as she ignored the weaking world. Her dreams were empty, nothing but blackness.

It was when she opened her eyes to the light streaming from the opposite window that she woke up with a gasp, there, standing, looking out the window and staring at the other students below, was Diamond, Prince Diamond! Just as she'd seen him this morning.

Seiya looked in the same direction and saw nithing, though he could sense, it, it wondered why it worried Usagi so. She turned a away and allowed silent tears to flow.

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* )**

It was strange but not too soon after she was smiling and laughin again, how she could change so quickly.

Diamond saw the boy's actions, and it puzzled him how this person's actions did not enrage him as Darien had. He smiled and walked over to her desk, and sat on it, just to see what her raction would, or could be.

She'd just finished talking to Mina about the test results and turning back to her own when she saw him there. Everyone else was gossipng about something or other, and Seiya was a few seats away.

"if you don't mind, please get off my homework." she crossed her arm and her expression was one of slight annoyance.

"As you wish my Queen." Diamond's words were muted again, as he smiled and stood, bowing to her as he would in royal court.

She placed her head back on her arms, over her school work. "I can't hear you, not a word." she murmured.

Diamond's expression was that of calm, his eyes closed as he reached his hand to caress her cheek. "I know." He sighed, knowing that whatever words he had they wouldn't reach her.

As before, he contented himself with watching her, and knowing that she could see him. He sat at an empty table near her chattering group, they were all bidding the Three Lights goodbye, girls shushed and shoved to try and get near them, but no one but Mina, Lita, Usagi and Ami were allowed. It seemed fine, especially to the one called Sieya, the one whom he'd seen sitting behind Usagi.

Usagi watched Diamond smile and watch her, she wondered if he would be content to let her be with Seiya, but this thought hurt her inside, she couldn't stop the unexplainable pain in her chest. She wanted to cry, she wanted something else.

"Seiya-Kun, I'm going to go take a nap...we have the rest of the day free and you guys are leaving at midnight." Usagi hugged the boy and left the girls, knowing well that Diamond would follow her, her nap wasn't a lie, but she was feeling tired and would lay down

She found a quiet space beneath a tree, in the shate and settled herself there, her eyes set on the place where she senced and saw the translucent Prince Diamond.

Her eyes returned to the leaves and the light flitting through them. "you don't have to answer, but I'm going to ask you yes, or no questions. Okay?" she looked at him, he sat beside her, he nodded.

She looked away as she asked the question, it would be the hardest one of them all. "Do you still love me" she looked at him and he seemed shocked, is hips repeating 'yes' many times over. And to her, he leaned down to kiss her, she didn't feel it but she understood it was a stupid and painful question. He nodded vigorously afterward, making Usagi laugh. "I wish we had a second chance, that way you could experience happy things, instead of having to worry about government and politics and things that guys your age shoudn't worry about.

If that could happen, I'd be happy." she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I've missed you." she murmured, he nodded.

"If you could wish anything, what would it be?" The sun was going down and they sky was a deep crimson.

She hadn't looked at Diamond, but rather at the sun. "Tomorrows the anniversary of your Death."

"If I could wish for anything, it would be to stay with you for eternity." Usagi jumped, Hearing his voice and looking up at him to feel his warm lips briefly against her four-head. When Usagi opened her eyes, he was gone.

At midnight that night she bit Sailor Star fighter a bittersweet goodbye. And it felt as though she lost both her paths for a happy future.

**(*) (* ) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

**Author's Note:** _It was dramatized and added some things. Don't hate me. I hope you like it_


	3. Chapter Two My Nightmare Known

**Life or Love**

_And so here I am again...writing another story and not even finishing my other woks, jeez! How can I keep up with it all you ask? Well, lets see, a larg headach, writing my ideas out because their spilling out of my head, and a BIG box of tylinol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) Chapter Two (*) (*) (*) (* ) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

**My nightmare Known**

Usagi sighed and continued to look down at her feet, it had been three years, Seiya,and Diamond had visited her the day before. Why wasn't she over it? Was he telling her something? It was possible he'd tried to speak and she couldn't hear him, and when he did, he'd wished to spend eternity with her.

Why hadn't the dreams been different, same attack, same words spoken. What could be the message? What changed? Or rather, why was there lack of change? She felt so lost, she'd lost every hope of having a family or loving someone who would understand, and everyone who did and loved her, she turned away.

"Spill it meatball-head!" Usagi looked up to find Rini standing there, hands on hips and a very determined look on her face. "Spill what?" Usagi looked puzzled.

"What's bothering you Bunny? You wake up in the middle of the night shacking, and you've had nightmares for ages, how long has it been?" Rini sat in the swing beside her and looked at her intently.

"It's just these nightmares, I've had every night for three years, since Diamond died, and even though I saw him yesterday I still feel uneasy, and Sieya, I feel so bad for rejecting him." Usagi heard Rini gasp and felt her cling to her sleeve.

"I didn't think that would be it!" Rini stood and looked Usagi in the eyes. "I'll help you get better."

Usagi looked up and laughed a little. "No Rini, it's not that, I just think I miss him, or feel really guilty for his death." She looked up and realized that what she was seeing, the birds flying over head, clouts, the sound of the fountain, Diamond couldn't see or hear, now, wherever he'd gone. .

"He was our enemy." Rini commented, Usagi hated that, she put her head back down, to keep the young child from seeing the irritable expression written in her features.

"No Rini, he saved me, he died protecting me., It was my fault, because if I'd have moved out of the way in time he wouldn't have to come to my rescue, Darien didn't save me, Diamond did, and don't forget about Sapphire and what he tried to do to save his own brother! I think it was my fault for depending on others to save me when I fall into danger, I have no right to call myself a Superhero."

Usagi looked up at the little girl, tears in her eyes, but they where for Usagi and all she'd suffered "I'll help you." Rini repeated.

"Help me with what?" Usagi asked bitterly.

"We can go back in time, and save him, we're stronger now, remember?" Rini grabbed Usagi's hand, happy to know that her mother was going to be alright when this was all over.

"Can we do that?" Usagi asked questioningly. Rini nodded all the same and the went on their way.

"Rini are you sure we can do this, aren't their rules? Usagi looked at the churning waters of the lake.

"Yup!" Rini looked at the older girl that would some day become her mother. "Cronos Guardian of time, help us return to the past! Guide us through the dark dimensions of time and space!"

Rini held a small key to the sky, the chain blowing in the wind, as though it where nothing but strands of hair blowing on the breeze. A pink light then absorbed the both of them, they disappeared, all was silent and peaceful, just as nothing had happened.

"The Gate of Time?" Usagi felt awkward and helpless without transforming, but this she did not do, not without Rini and Moon Cosmic Dream Action, nonetheless, she refused to ask Rini until the right moment. The doors opened Usagi felt the adrenalin rush through her body, her nightmare would soon be over.

Unknown to both of them, they were followed and no one could stop what would soon be coming.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) (* ) **

**Author's note:** _I know this was short and there are some parts to it that need work I promise I'll get to them when I can._


	4. Chapter Three Dreams to reality

_**Life Or Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Dreams to reality**_

Usagi walked through the gate with Rini, unsure of what awated them, and at the same time knoing of ever move they once took, recalling what happened and hoping to use it to her advantage. The two girls appeared before Sailor Pluto, she seemed regretful. Usagi knew something was about to happen. "Pluto, what's the matter." Usagi was hesitent with her words, hoping that her fears wouldn't be realized.

"I'm going to have to let you do this alone, Rini can't do this with you. I want you to Understand that." Pluto looked at Usagi hopeing she'd understand. Usagi nodded and huged the little girl that would someday become her daughter.

"I must add that you will have to re-live every momment after this battle. you will become your past self. You won't have the advantage of a Super sailor." At Pluto's words Usagi satared and contemplated. What was she supposed to do? What could she do? Diamond diserved a second chance, if this failed than she wouldn't get another chance, not only that but she'd have to live with her nightmares for the rest of her long, long life.

Usagi knew than Diamond suffered, but she wanted him to know that he didn't have to suffer alone, not anymore, she wouldn't let him suffer alone, no not again, not ever. She had made her choice.

She knew what she had to do, even if it meant she would have to face her fears once again, face battles once again, see her enimies and friends once again. "I'll see you soon Rini." Usagi whispered before all went white. and Usagi, pluto, and Rini disapeared.

**Authoer's not: OK once again I know this chapters really short but I'm trying, not just that but I thought this might be a good place to stop. **


	5. Chapter Four New Dreams New Lives

_**Love Or Life**_

**Author's note: ah wow I didn't think I'd have this many reviews I didn't even think it'd be that populare, sure a few reviews here and there but, this? not a chance, so thank you, each and every one of you whom reviewd or put this on their favorites or alert lists. now I present...Chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**New Dreams New Lives**_

The sun was shining brightly into Usagi's window. _What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to help them? _Usagi thought as she opened her eyes, the blinding light of the sun reminding her of the lights she had just left, or was she even there to beging with?

Usagi looked at her dreeser, there where photos of Mamaru and herself, the photos she thought she had gotten rid of, she saw no sign of the photos she and Seiya had taken on their date, he wanted to make her fell better. She still thought of Diamond even then, wondering if he would have liked to be in Seiya's place, or if he wanted something different.

She cared for both men, but deep down, she had to accept that she cared for Diamond more, weather anyone else could or would accept it or not, she didn't care. Usagi looked at her clock, it read 8:45. She screamed as she allways did when she was late, rushing around her room to find her belongings and things she would need.

it was the beginning of her day, one that would be sure to be the strangest one. she searched fraticly for her school Uniform, but all she could find was the one she wore in middle school. "Could Pluto have transported me back here during my sleep? Or did nothing happen to begin with?" Usagi whisperd

Her heart rate sped up, where Diamond and Sapphire's deaths just a dream? Did they even exist? Usagi began to doubt that her life and her battles she faught never took place, she began to think it all was a dream. _Please let him be real! _Usagi thought pleadingly. A tear dropped from the corner of her eye in a moonlit prayer.

Things where most defenitly going to be odd for the Moon Princess but how strange would it be to relive events that once took place? How would it be to suffer and see those whom you love suffer with you. It was a thing she delt with every day, running down the steps, grabbing a peice of toast and zooming off again.

Her mother had a look of worry on her face. "By mother!" Usagi hugged the older woman before leaveing, knowing it could possibly be her last day on Earth, even though she knew the next three years of her life, but did she really? She was planning on remaking history after all.

Usagi sped toward her school, bearly remembering where it was located, and hoping that what she knew in her heart to be true was real. She stopped just after the gates closed, her hair blowing in the cold automn wind. Her blue eyes gazing, fixated on the large Dark Crystal. Usagi breathed again. A deep sigh of relief was reliesed, she was in the past and as her past self, just as Pluto had said.

She would save Diamond and Sapphire, give them a second chance and make them happy, make Prizma happy, and Diamond as well.

_I will save you Diamond, Sapphire! I'll do it, even if it kills me..._

**HA now this has to be a little longer than the last...right? YAY!!! Now what's gunna happen???**


	6. Chapter Five Dreams of Deaths

_**Life Or Love**_

Chapter 5

Dreams of Deaths

and

Love Again

Usagi walked into her homeroom, seeing alll her classmates, feeling the dred inside her belly. What was it that she didn't like school today? was it just that she detested school? Or was it because she was euger to see Diamond again, if only to prevent his death. Was it truly worth all this? _Yes..._

It was nearly noon, people chatted about the mornings events, studied, daydreamed, but Usagi was dreaming, of what? A nightmare, but one unlike all others, unlike those she dreamed of, esepecially when Diamond was there.

"What's happening?" Usagi found herself floating in space, ubove the Earth, passing the moon and stars. She wore nothing, her Silver Crystal glowing on her chest, iluminating the dark depths of space. It felt so lonnliy and cold, she knew she was here for a perpuse but what?

It got darker and colder, a man floated not too far from a dark and cold planet, seemingly teeming with dark energy and negetivity. Could it be Diamond? Yes, whom else could be there, curled up in a ball like a lost feble litlle child, a boy who had just lost his mother.

Usagi came closer, he didn't seem to notice her, nore feel her presents nearing him. He was bleeding, crying, being absorbed by the planet's inky blackness and everlasting misery.

Tears graced Usagi's milky cheeks, crystal tears that shone, even in the dim light, she came nearer to him, wanting nothing more than to keep him close and insure him the promeses she had mad to herself,and secretly to him.

"Diamond." Her voice echod, as though there was nothing but open space, nothing but the two beings floating, watching over the small galexy of planets and stars. Diamond held himself tighter, affrade to face the person who had just called to him. "Serentiy." He whispered, as though he knew she was there with him, as though calling her to save him from this cold darkness.

Usagi felt more tears leak from her eyes, she couldn't help but aproach him and clutch his shirt, hoping to bring him comfort and warmth in this voide of utter bitterness. Diamond flintched at her touch, unsure of what had grabbed him, not knowing that it was the person whom could heal his heart achs and pains, save him in simpler words.

He turned to her, eyes widening, revealing the fear and pain. He didn't want to hear her say she couldn't be with him, he dind't want to hear her say she wouldn't love him, he didn't want to hear the dredfull word of Endymion's name or any form of it, and her love for him.

What he wanted, was just that she wanted to be here, with him and to hear her word of love to him, he'd hoped she'd say, _"I love you Daimond, I want to be with you..." _Yes that's what he had longed to hear, that is what he had wanted more than anything in this universe, that is what his heart had been begging for, thos three words and his name said from her lips, with ture feeling, true love.

Diamond slapped his hands over his ears absolutly sure that she would speak his name, the name that would kill him. Usagi held thight to him, atepting to pry his hands away, her hed nestled against his chest, tears still burning in her eyes.

"Diamond stop!" She grabed him around the neck, clining to him for dear life, he had to embrace her, this was the first time she had touched him willingly. "Diamond please understand..." He knew, or at least he believed he knew what she was about to say, but he was mistaken.

"Don't say it!" Diamond yelled, he still held her close, but instead of pushing her away, he kissed her, to seize her words and make it known, her lips felt so warm, but why wasn't she refusing him? Why was she returning his gesture? Why was she here to begin with? Didn't she loath him, hate him?

_Diamond please let me save you! Let me heal you of all this pain and icolation..._

He couldn't let her go, he held her tighter and closer, feeling her warmth, he wraped his cape around her, knowing she felt the cold brush her tender skin. Usagi relaxed in his arms, wishing as much as he that it was real, he was still bleeding, but there was no pain, not anymore, not sense she came to him.

The kiss ended, all too soon, but the gaze was more than any kiss could bring, blue eyes searched violet, he felt himself slip deeper and deeper into her eyes, wanting to get lost in them, escape his own life, escape reality and the world he lived in. She watched him, knowing that he was looking at her, and if possible, inside her, not past her, or through her, he wathced her every move. He had no longing to make a move himself, he seemed just content in having her in his arms, keeping her warm and safe, yes this is what he wished.

Usagi's lips trembled, so soft, so gentle, he bent down to kiss her agian, to prevent the pain, but she put a finger to his lips. "Diamond I want you to know..."

**Author's note: would this be considered a cliffy? '.' ah what bliss anyhoo thanks for the reviews. I'm soo loved! hope you liked it and this is the longest chapter yet! oo me and my twisted mind! I'm sorry for the misspellings but I'll take care of it when I can. **


	7. Chapter Six Crystal Tears

_**Life Or Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Crystal Tears and Diamond's Wake**_

_I wish to hold you, to tell you that I love you deeply. _

_It is only that you refuse me that I cannot kiss you_

_For you refuse me, and loath me, I love you._

_Why can't you feel the same for me? _

_Why can't I feel your warm breath agains my lips,_

_against my cold pale skin?_

_I love you, _

_Serenity_

_My dear sweet Usagi You are the moon, _

_Sailor moon._

_You save others, why not me? _

_why can't you save me, from my cold dark void_

_that is my heart, _

_that is lonelliness and fear. _

_Kiss me, hold me, anything but hurt me. _

_I see your eyes,_

_your gentle face_

_and features_

_Why can't I touch your face? _

_Why can't it hold your love?_

_Am I not the one?_

_Am I not the one for you? _

_I cannot accept that.._

_I love you, I don't want to hurt you_

_and yet my cold had pushes you away, _

_it makes you fear me, loath me_

_Hate me and kill me. _

_At least say goodbye,_

_kiss me once and don't look back. _

_I love you...my crystal, you are my gem._

_my crystal tears..._


	8. Chapter Seven Love Returned the Final

_**Life or Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Love Returned **_

_**The**_

_**Final Balttle Begins**_

_"I love you Diamond..." _

A man roused from his sleep, disheveld and confused. It was another dream, but this one was unlike any other with _her _in it, she was admitting she loved him, but did she mean it? Was it a trick of the heart and mind? His wishful thinking getting a hold of him? He didn't believ so, for the first time in a long time, he felt this was true, he felt it was honest. A feeling that he hadn't knon sense he and Sapphire where young children.

The bell rang, awakening Usagi from her confetion. She had told him her secret, her deepest most hidden and sacred feeling. The question was, did he accept it? Did he believ her, would he trust her? Would he believe her when she told him of Wiseman's plans? It couldn't be told, not yet, only time would reveal the answers, just as they had many times in situations Usagi had not yet expeirenced yet.

It was the end of class, the sky began to cloud. The Dark crystal was beginning to grow, it did so every houre, but now, it was nearing sunset, nearing Sapphire's death. Usagi knew she'd get the call soon, this time sitting near the phone, her heart beathing fast, knowing she wouldn't get a second chance to save him once it rang.

_Ring...ring...ring..ring. _

"hello?" Usagi twisted the whire around her figners, her breath began to become shallow. "Bunny, we need your help." It was Catsy. it was time, time to start her life anue.

"I'll be there." Usagi called the other scouts, she felt useless and helpless, but at the same time she knew she was the only one who could do it, the only one who could save them.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's shorter than my other stuff but pleas be patient with me UU I've got a lot of work to do in school so yah...**


	9. Chapter Eight Taking chances

Life Or Love

Author's note: TADA! I love life! OK here's the hard part.

Chapter 8

Taking chances

Life or death

"Please Diamond! Wisemans lying!" Sapphire stood below, wounded from an attack that had been bandaged and yet still fatal if hit twice more. "I will not let anyone derail my plans for Earth, not even you!" Dimond looked at his brother in rage, thinking him a trator and a discrace to the clan, or better known, the Black Moon Family.

The other scouts had allready got there, Mercury, Mars, Vinus, Jupiter, but Usagi was no where to be found, she was waiting for the momment, she knew that soon the scouts would be trapped, preventing her from saving Sapphire. she wouldn't get trapped in Wicked lady's trap. She watched, she listened for the momment and waited for the attack that would ditermin so many lifes.

"DIE!" It was time, Wiseman's attack, and Sapphire's death, but _NOT _If sailor moon could help it. the salilor sute claded soulder jumped in the dark energy's path, preventing Sappire from getting the hit, it hurt her greatly, but nothing compaired to what she knew she would suffer in three years time.

A scream was heared, but not that of the trator, but of a woman, a female, Sailor moon, Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity, whatever her true name was, she was the one sufering, recieving the hit for Diamond's brother, just as Diamond had taken the hit from her. "Diamond, plase listen to Sapphire! He's telling the trouth!" Usagi stood, arms streight at her sides, in a sheild, her face expressing pain and hope, for him, for Prince Diamond.

"Why should I believ you?" Diamond uttered, a memory flashed through his mind, making him realize, but only for a momment that she was right.

_"I love you Diamond..." _

"Diamond! Don't listen to HER she's our enimy, the one that banished us and caused us so much." Wisemans' words cut in lik a knife, a cold realization washed over him, Wiseman was right, he would get what he wanted an what he disereved, even if it was at the cost of his own brother.

It didn't work, Diamond didn't believ him, what was it worth now? She had gone through so much just for these moments, just to prevent this from happening, but now it seemed that her choice was wring, that what she had hoped would not come to be, she shouldn't have done this, she should have just lived with her guilt, she could have taken something from it and learned something.

Usgi had given up, Sapphire was trembling behind her, woned and all hope leaving him, Wiseman had taken the Key card from him and there was no possible way of preventing the Dark Crystal from over flowing with energy. "Your still alive arn't you?" Sailor moon asked, she didn't look at him, but her voice was bitter, and shaking, whether it was for anger or tears he didn't know. "Yes." He wishpered in responce, not knowing what she wanted of him.

"Jupiter, Mars!" Usagi called to her dear friends, knowing they would be fine after this was over, a new streigth inside her, though undiscovered. "What is it?" They asked in unison, coming closer and wodering if she had a plan. "Take Sapphire back to Prisma's." Usagi then looked up at Wisman with a hate that wouldn't be expect to come frm such a gentle girl such as her.

"Mercury, use your bubbles, and creat a myst." Usagi looked at her friends, they looked at her in return, though with a new light, a new sense of opreciation and respec, Mercury nodded and did what she was asked. the intereaction was not heard by the enimy. A misyt covored the ground, allowing the Scouts to escape with Sapphire. Once it cleared they where gone, unknown of where they escaped to, Sapphire was a treator.

Now all Usagi could hope for now, was that Diamond would try the same thing later, pleading to her mother that he wouldn't try and kill her and there four amune to her words, but her words still scared, him both the words of love and of hate, the one most that he hoped was true, and not a figmint of his imagination or wishful thinking, was that she loved him, her words stilll haunted his mind.

_"I love you Diamond..." _

"Please be true, I can't live if it isn't I can't survive with with this haluciantion that you love me, I want it to be true, and not just a fantisy. Please be true..." Diamond drank from his glass of red whine, the full moon could be seen in the window of his ship, soon he would know, soon this would all be over, or would it just be the bigining of the end?

**Woaw I didn't think I could actually get through that part so I think I'll correct it if any of you feel it needs a little weeking, If not than I'll just spell check it when I can. **


	10. Chapter Nine A life saved a love reaveal

_**Life or Love**_

**It seems that this story is getting popular. thank you to all the revies. and I'm a huge Diamond/Usagi supporter, so Memaru/Darian fans, WARNING, YOU WON'T LIKE IT, so don't come complaining to me. UU when you get disapointed that is. **

Chapter 9

A life saved a love reavealed

Usagi sat on her bed, waiting for the time to go and enter the dark crystal. She was so deep in her mind that she bearly heard the beeping of her comunicater, she was reliving life but now with fear. "Usagi here." She spoke, seeing four imiges of her friends appear on the little moniter. "

Ready to go?" Lita asked tenderly, knowing she was affraid for Darian, but this was not so, she had fallen out of love with him, and she knew she wouldn't return to doing so. "Yah see you guys there in a few minutes." Usagi left, hoping this would end in her favor.

The five girls stood before the Dark Crystal, Luna and Artemis badded after them, advising the best to their ability. "Be careful, don't do anything reckless and beat the Negamoon!" Luna nagged, but her intention was pure, and like a loving mother. "We will Luna." Mina said as the girls gathered together in a circle.

"Ready?" Rei asked, placing her han in the middle. "I am!" Lita said, placin her own hand over Rei's. They all agreed to defeat the Negamoon and bring Rini back, with a promise to eat chease cack afterwards.

"TRANSFORM!" Usagi held up the Silver Crystal towards the sky, feeling the adrenalin rush go through her body. The girls fallowed sute with their own transformaton pens and called their own transformation as if it where a battle cry.

They turned towards the crystal that would soon ditermin their futers if they didn't distry it and the one whom distroyed it. "We're going to get Rini back!" Usagi yelled as she called out her power for a teleportation.

"Moon crystal Power!"

"Mars Star power!

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

The four planetary sailor soulders entered the dark Crystal. "where are we? Mina asked a little worried. "Lets go this way." Usagi suggested, waling in the direction that she knew she had three years prier, in her memmory she recalled all this, it scared her, like another nightmare. She expected to fall through the crystal that would in a short momment take her to Prince Diamond. over the years she was able to control her over reactive fears, and could now pretend to be caught of guard.

Once she fell she let her eyes scan the crystal chamber, she found him, DIamond. Usagi took a tentetive step back. "Diamond, it's you." Her voice was but a whisper in the darkness, Diamond's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her vice saying his name, for the first time, without hatred. "I see you've finally fallen for me, sailor moon." Diamond disapeared, reapearing before her. "Ha ha that was very funny! You shouldn't be so damn full of yourself Diamond, it's bad for your health." She put her ands on her hips, she looked like a mother scolding her child with the face she gave him, it wasn't filled with hatred and her eyes shown no loathing.

"At long last you, and the silver crystal will be mine." Diamond's eyes widened, reliesing the power of his third eye, it still gave Usagi the creeps, but her feelings haven''t changed, she would still save him for saving her, and maybe they could have something together, just maybe he could be happy.

Usagi couldn't move the power of his third eye was taking over, tears streemed down her cheeks like rain drops, she didn't want things to be this way, she didn't want him to become the person that had died and the man that she had so many nighmares about. As his manipulation became stronger over her, an immage broke into her mind's eye a man, it wasn't Darinan, no, but the Diamond that had died saving her how could it be?

He looked just as bloody and battered as he had on the day he died, but his features seemed more calm, understanding and loving, he nodded to her, his eyes shown nothing more than love and graditude, he reached out his hand in the darkness that she was being pulled into. Usagi tried to reach for it, but he disapeared and she knew. _Serenity..._

His power was growing and soon she would have no more thoughts of Tuxedo Mask, his bast or future self, it was the only way to get her to love him, or at least force her to ignolage his feelings. Her lips rembled, fighting to speak, one singele word escaped her mouth before he finally realized. "Aishiteru." Usagi's eyes returned to normal, she callapsed in his arms. "SERENITY!"

**Author's note: AAAAA I'm sorry it's short and mis spelt but I wanted to put a cliffy on this I'll start the next chapter now! well actually after I finish the chapter to Sasayaki, sorry, it should be out by monday, Sasayaki and this one should be out by...mmm Monday too. so I'll let ya know. oh and for those of you who don't know, Aishiteru means I love you. **


	11. Chapter Ten The Final Battle Once

Love Or Life

**Author's note: **Thank you everybody for the reviews, I do know that my spelling sucks, I don't have spell check for those of you who don't know or have forgotten, and I'm working on proofreading this during my English class for credit, so it will be grammerically correct, I know that probably wasn't spelled right either but please bear with me here. Thank YOU!

**Chapter 10**

**The Final Battle Once **

**Again**

It wasn't till a few moments later that Usagi finally realized her current situation. She shot up, looking Diamond in the eye. He knew now, from what Saphire was attempting to tell him and what Usagi's eyes where showing him. Before, Saphire had tried to tell him in the throne room prior to his leaving. It got so dangerous for him to stay there in the thirtieth century any longer, because of Wiseman's scheme. Saphire had once again attempted to warn him. But was saved by Usagi because she knew of something he did not.

He knew she was right. He wanted to kiss her. She looked at him with deep hope. Her eyes not only expressed understanding towards him, but love and wisdom as well. But the moment was cut short by Wiseman's appearance, just as she had known. "Don't listen to her Prince, the silly girl's putting ridiculous ideas into your head. Get rid of her now, we've got work to do." His voice was demanding, tinged with hatred, in the form of giving his superior an order. He was no man, but a monster.

"I'll never take orders from you, UNDERSTAND?" Diamond stepped forth. Angered at what Wiseman had just told him to do. Destroy Usagi? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. He loved her, even if he refused to admit it to her.

"Perfectly. I really don't think I care to follow an idiot who listens to an Earthling!"

This was an insult and despite Diamond's calm words or actions he still began to get angry. "Excuse me?" Diamond looked up at the mad man he once called an adviser.

"With Wicked Lady on my side and the power of the Dark Crystal increasing, I have no more use for you. Do say hello to Emerald for me." Wiseman began an attack, Diamond stood before Usagi, she was shaking, fear re-entering her body. A nightmare again. _I don't think I can face this! NO, not again. PLEASE. _

"I will rid Earth of every living thing. I will restore the silence, the nothingness, the darkness in the name of the Doom Phantom!" He attacked Diamond, Usagi standing behind him. She just couldn't let him shield her, could she? No, not again. She wouldn't let him die. Not after all she went through to save him and understand three years into the future!

"So that's what this has been all about Wiseman! I'll see you perish first!" Diamond was in the air now, facing against Wiseman for her and his pride and people. Before Diamond could notice, Wiseman had disapeared before Diamond's attack could hit him and reappeared slightly above her, continuing his cackle of a laugh.

"Sailor Moon, It's time for you to say goodbye too." His crystal ball began to darken, pulsing with dark energy aimed at her.

"I don't think so!" Usagi jumped from her place and summoned her scepter. "I'll defeat you, you HOODED HARASSMENT!" She prepared for an attack, but Diamond stopped her, restraining her arm and pushing her behind him."Diamond?" She looked at him questioningly.

"This is my fight." Diamond stood so close to her, that she could bury her face against him.

"You don't have to fight this alone! What do you have to prove by doing it all by yourself?" She clutched the Silver crystal. She had succeeded in saving his life now. But who knew what she had caused by doing so? He might still die, only differently. Maybe worse than the way she remembered.

"I want, to protect you." His words were soft. Not even Wiseman could hear his words of honesty.

"You still don't have to do it alone. I have my own battle to settle against this bastard." Diamond turned at her words, he found her clutching her scepter, a face of a warrior upon her gentle features. This time, they were not for him. It was the one look he did not wish to have from her.

"I understand." Diamond stepped aside. He looked towards their enemy, then looked down at hisPrincess. Even if she was in love with another, he still believed her to be his, in secret. "Serenity?" She had grasped his hand for support. Whether for herself, or to give him confidence and hope, he did not know. All he knew was that she was with _him_. Fighting by _his _side and no other. She could had left him to distract the Wiseman. But no, she stayed.

"You're still here? Well I'll destroy you both, TOGETHER!" Wiseman attacked. But somehow wasn't able to get through a strong barrier, being held up by one of the two people he despised most. What could this be? Why was this all worth it?

**Author's note: La la la, I'm done with this, Phew! Sorry it's so short. Mmm I wonder, should I stop here and let you guys make up your own ending? Nah! I'm not gonna stop here, it would completely ruin what I have planned for the great ending, and the Sequal. I'm working on improving my spelling and it should give me time to figure a plan on how to get Wiseman's butt kicked. **

**This is a lot harder than I thought. I'm sure somebody else made up a story like this, where Diamond gets saved and Sapphire doesn't die. Sheesh. Not only that but something like Sasayaki too, I'm not the only creative one here you know! But maybe just because I came up with different ways for this to happen, dozens of times over doesn't always mean that people have the same ones as me. Interesting thought huh? Now, anybody wanna see how they kick Wiseman's butt?**


	12. Chapter Eleven A Bond that can’t be Brok

Love or Life

**Author's note:** Once again I believe myself to be a nutcase for coming up with such an intriguing idea. JOKING! Ok well I've come up with an Idea for Wiseman's defeat and a few after incidents. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**A Bond that can't be Broken**

Diamond watched as Usagi held up a barrier with the Silver Crystal, he watched as she used her strength, before she could do anything, her power went out and the shield went down as well, letting Wiseman's attack hit her, and the place where they stood, casing both Diamond and Usagi to plummet to a near fatal drop to a blackness so deep, it could be considered hell.

Usagi wondered if she would live to save the rest of the world a thousand times over and if what she was doing was worth it. Worth risking Diamond's and her own lives. She pushed the thought aside, determined to reach Diamond before they fell to their deaths, she reached for his hand, tears falling from her eyes again, making it hard to see, and a world of blackness cam to them both, each hearing the other's screams.

Diamond felt like he had lost everything, soon he would die, and leave everything that meant anything to him behind, and that meant that Usagi's life would be cut short, she deserved better, he reached out his hand in the blackness that would be his residence for the rest of eternity.

"_Goodbye. I had wanted to brush your cheek one last time, to touch you, one last time, and perhaps rid you of those tears, I would have been content, just to see you happy." _His last thoughts would be of her. His thoughts slipped to another reality. Another hope, another dream that he clung to. Maybe he would awaken in that reality and leave this one to be happy.

_"Diamond!" _ Somebody was calling him, a woman's voice.

He opened his eyes to find himself being shaken awake by a very distraught and wounded Sailor Moon.

"Come on help me! Please wake up!" Usagi used as much strength as she could just to get him to wake up and help him into sitting position. He awakened from his hopes, realizing he was alive.

The two breathed hard, leaning against the crystal wall.

"Next time, don't leave me behind." He looked at her, wondering what she meant. "I don't understand what you mean?" Diamond looked at her exhausted form; she fell over on to the cold crystal floor near him with a loud sigh, relaxing for a moment.

"I mean don't let your mind slip, leaving me to suffer the pain of a fall, going down to an endless pit! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I honestly thought you died on me." She smacked him across the face; he wondered why she didn't put more force into it. "You worried me! OKAY?" She hugged him, grateful that they were still alive, and better yet, that he was still alive. Letting her tears soak into his jacket, now she had no idea what to do, this hadn't happened before, meaning she would have to wing it till she got to a memory that she knew happened.

"Shh." Diamond put his finger to his lips to silence her, he looked up, hearing Wiseman's laugh of triumph. "They're dead, that scream proves it. Heh." A pause of silence, Wiseman was gone. "We've got to warn the scouts, and save Rini." Usagi looked up as Diamond looked at her.

"You still care for them, don't you?"

"Of course I still care for them, why wouldn't I?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

She began to climb up the crystal wall. Diamond watched her, both not seeing that where she was stepping was weak.

"Serenity!" Diamond caught Usagi in his arms before she could get out of his reach and wound herself more.

"Thank you." Usagi breathed, clinging to his jacket once again, feeling like a fool. "Can you stand?" Usagi wasn't sure, but tried. He noted that she had sprained her ankle.

"I suppose we'll have to find another way." Usagi leaned against the rock face before taking a deep breath and trying to find a way to defeat Wiseman.

"You're not giving up are you?" Diamond kneeled before her, placing his hand on her cheek, she looked at him, and it seemed she was doing that a lot lately, before, she used to look away. Now she was looking him in the eye, seemingly not wanting to look away from him now.

This was giving him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I can't give up, not after everything that's happened." _And that's going to happen._ Usagi added as she closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her slender arms around them to comfort herself.

"Giving up doesn't have to be a burden, and you're not alone..." Diamond wrapped his arms around her to warm her; he longed to reveal his secret, his feelings, to tell her everything. Yet he couldn't, she would reject him, like before. "I know, are you sure you can carry me?" A small smile graced her face, giving Diamond hope for the future, and a better life. "Yes."

It wasn't long after, that Diamond was climbing the rock wall with Usagi piggyback riding, discussing the defeat of Wiseman, Diamond most of the while asking about things on Earth and what it's like to look up at the clouds, just enjoying life. "I'm going to try and contact the girls, okay?" She looked at Diamond for an answer; he nodded doubtfully, and continued to look upwards.

It was finally there, the light, and the place where they'd fallen. Diamond looked at Usagi, she pulled out a watch with an identical cover of her locket, and she flipped it open and called for assistance. Usagi paused before pushing the button.

"Diamond, can you please help us?" She was looking at him so sincerely, he nodded, and she smiled happily and pressed the button. The simplest things that she gave him, could be found in the depths of her eyes and the smiles she unleashed upon the people she loved.

"Guys, have you found our location yet?" Her choice of words was a little disturbing to the group. "Why do you men our?" Rei's voice came in loud, clear, and angry. "Come and find out Pyro!" Usagi was bubbling with annoyance. An amusing thing to Diamond. He began to wonder if this happened often, he would like to witness it for himself if so. To him, she looked so cute when angry, especially now, she gave him warmth and comfort seeing her like this.

"Fine! Here's Lita." Rei grumbled on in the background for a few seconds. There was a pause before anther girl's voice came in. "Is everything okay?" A concerned deep voice of Sailor Jupiter asked tenderly. "I'm fine Lita; say do you think when these things all over you can make us all your cake, pies and stuff?" There was a giggle at the other end. "Sure, what you meant earlier, Is Diamond with you?"

Usagi paused to think of how Lita would react, she was a good person, would understand, Rei probably not, Ami, was undecided, Mina probably she would understand too. Usagi sighed before answering. "Yes, but he saved my life and wants to help!" She defended before any of the girls retorted. There was silence on the other end briefly, Ami would speak next.

"Bunny, what about Darien?" Diamond got tense and this moment, unsure of what she would say next. "What about him Ami? Now have you found our location or not?" She seemed annoyed with Sailor Mercury. This usually never happened. Besides, she didn't know what happened before and why Usagi was secretly falling in love with Diamond. She would rather have Mamoru pushed off a cliff, straight into the depths of hell.

Another long pause came over the two parties before Ami spoke again. "Yes, Lita, Mina and Tuxedo Mask are coming." This wasn't going to be very pretty, Usagi knew that much. They both wondered a lot lately, so much so it gave her a throbbing headache.

Diamond and Usagi stayed where they were, Usagi pausing and Diamond not speaking a word. Footsteps where heard, the two on guard, Diamond once again stepping before Usagi. "It's just us." Lita's voice spoke out in the dark. "Jupiter!" The young blond ran to her beloved friend, and once Venus appeared she hugged her as well. "Usako!" Tuxedo mask called to her, but she made conversation with the two girls instead. Pretending she didn't hear him. The two men on the other had played a heated and angry staring contest.

"Come on I know Wiseman's weakness! She grabbed the hand of Venus and shoved Jupiter forward, she stopped once she realized Diamond wasn't following, A frustrated sigh escaped her throat as she stomped over and pulled him with her.

"Usagi no!' Tuxedo Mask stopped her she wasn't in such a chipper mood anymore. "Out of the way please." She asked in the most delighted fake voice she could come up with. She didn't bother to look at him, her voice mumbled through clenched teeth when she asked a second time. She would rather push him over the side of the cliff she just fell into, all for annoying the lights out of her and betraying her three years into the future.

"But, I'm just worried, why not I make sure he fallows and you go with the girls?" Usagi's eyes shot him a hard cold glare. "You always say I have a good sense of character. If so, then why not you just trust me? I'm perfectly capable of this _Mamoru_, and I don't need _your_ help." Diamond had now stood beside the girls watching their unfolding argument. Mamoru couldn't even speak let alone move.

"Come on we've got to reach the crystal core soon or he'll use Rini." Everyone looked at her, shocked she'd know such a thing. "This bastard informed you? Big deal, you both were alone with each other for far too long in my opinion. Explain!" Tuxedo Mask grabbed the white prince by the cape, making both him and Usagi mad, but it was Sailor Moon that did something about it.

"It's none of your business!" She slapped him across the face to make him understand. "I'm not a child Mamoru, and I don't plan on be treated as such, let's just get this over with." Usagi removed Mamoru's hands from Diamond's cape before departing and leading the group to the Dark Crystal gates, where this battle would be soon over and each person could continue with their lives.

**Ok Here comes the good part, I HATE DARIAN! If you don't like me because of it, then that's perfectly fine with me, you shouldn't have read it this far anyway. On the other hand for the rest of you, who don't hate me, and have read this cause you like it and support it or whatever reason that doesn't cause you to hate me. Thank you **


	13. Chapter Twelve Goodbye

**Life or Love **

**I'm back people, thanks for reviewing and supporting this story. I don't own Sailor Moon, even though I wish I did. UU**

**Chapter 12**

**Goodbye**

Tuxedo Mask looked at Usagi, his blue eyes cold and heartless, Usagi knew those eyes much too well, he had given them to her before, not in this time, but before now, after all this.

"You don't scare me Mamoru, nor do you control me." She looked at him back, sternly.

"What do you mean?" He regained an innocent look, forcing the girls of the group to look at Usagi; then their gaze returned to Mamoru.

"You know, I know what you think I don't know." The girls and everybody else looked at her puzzled, but she gave no more explanation. "Come on, let's go." Usagi sighed before walking on.

Everyone looked at her bewildered that she would speak to him like that. The group was nearing the rendezvous point with the other girls, Usagi stopped.

"I'm sorry Mamoru; I've just been a little frustrated."

Usagi hated to do what she was about to but had to. She kissed Mamoru; only to fool everyone into thinking she still loved him.

_"I'm sorry Diamond." _That thought lingered within Usagi's thoughts.

The kiss was passionate, giving Diamond the urge to kill Mamoru, but he didn't want the bond he'd started with Usagi to end so quickly. It was time, the group met up with Mercury and Mars. Usagi clung to the arm of Mamoru, she disliked the tens feeling she felt from Diamond, but would eventually, hopefully explain it to him later.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my bastardly father and cruel mother." Wicked Lady laughed.

"No Rini please!" Usagi was crying now, fear for her daughter, facing this over again, not in a dream but in reality.

"You never loved me!" She shrieked.

"That's not true!" Usagi fell to her knees.

Diamond of course hated seeing her like this. "Rini please Usagi just wants the best for you!" Mamoru's attempts where futile; not reaching through the dark hold that the Wiseman had placed upon his daughter.

"Why should I believe you?" Wicked Lady floated downward towards her father, or so it seemed.

"Please Rini, you're not like this." Usagi's voice was cracking, the scouts watched her, unsure how to console her.

"Huh? I don't think so!" Wicked Lady thrust her mother into one of the dark crystal points, shocking her and draining most of her energy.

"Die, mother." Wicked Lady mocked as she picked up the sailor suit clad princess.

"Rini." Her voice was weak and almost a whisper, her words couldn't reach the girl within, and that hurt more than anything, for both Usagi and Diamond.

"She isn't lying! She loves you, more than anything!' Diamond stepped forth, Mamoru unable to move because of all the dark energy, only Diamond and Wicked Lady where able to endure it.

"Why should she love me? She's evil, she betrayed me!" Wicked Lady shrieked.

"She's the kindest person you could ever wish to be your mother, the only reason for you thinking this is because of Wiseman! Return to your mother, she needs you."

Diamond held Usagi in his arms, showing Wicked Lady that he was right.

"Mommy?" Wicked Lady hesitated; she took baby steps towards her mother, Mamoru intercepted her, opening his arms to the girl. "Stay away from me! I love mommy! Not you!" She pushed Tuxedo Mask aside and ran to Usagi, hugging her unconscious form, crying.

"Mommy! Wake up please!" Usagi heard her daughter's scream. "Rini." Usagi breathed as she hugged the nearly grown woman. "It's okay, it'll all be ok." The Silver Crystal was used with less energy now and soon Rini was released to her. "Oh Rini, my precious little girl." Sailor Moon held tight to her.

"Rini, I'm happy you're back." Mamoru come closer, but Rini slapped his hand away.

"She must still be under Wiseman's spell!" Mamoru tried shaking the girl, but Usagi stopped him.

"No, leave her be, okay? She'll be back to normal soon. We came here to get Rini back and defeat Wiseman." Sailor Moon turned towards Diamond; Rini still within her arms.

_And save Diamond and Sapphire. _Usagi added in her mind as she searched above her. There was still no sign of Wiseman. Holding Rini, she snuck up behind Diamond.

"Hey, we need to be amongst the scouts, if anything when Wiseman appears he won't see us right away." Sailor Moon told Diamond

Diamond nodded in understanding of her plan and kneeled down beside Usagi in the center of the standing scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Diamond found himself staring; she looked more like the queen she would soon become, and less like the girl who depended on her prince for safety. He began to ask questions to himself, like what made her change? And is this really the Sailor Moon I encountered in Crystal Tokyo? Yes Usagi had changed greatly, but it was Tuxedo Mask that was blind to it all, he only realized that she was standing up for what she thought. Anything besides that he overlooked.

"I'm surprised to still see you here, sailor scouts, after I killed your leader and your planet's hope of survival. Tell me, what makes you want to defeat me so badly?" Wiseman hovered over them, his plan unfurling.

"What do you mean by kill our leader?" Jupiter asked, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"I think you failed at killing me, Wiseman." Usagi stood, still holding Rini in her arms. "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible when the Sailor Scouts are involved, did I forget to mention that Diamond is still alive and has agreed to help us?" Usagi couldn't help but smile at Wiseman's discouraged look.

The energy of the Dark Crystal increased forcing dark electrical shocks to go through out the surrounding area, weakening everyone except the Wiseman. Usagi looked at Diamond from the corner of her eye.

"Diamond, take Rini, I can beat him."

Not waiting for the answer she thrust the child into his arms and walked to the center of the Dark Gate.

"You've tried to blast, bully, and badger my friends, and now you say you're going to vaporize my planet! Well it's not going happen pal! Because I'm going to vaporize you!"

She clutched her locket, opening it as she always did before transforming.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The words that would summon the pure light of the Silver Crystal burst from Sailor Moon.

Wiseman attacked the Lunarian soldier with dark energy, enough to satisfy him and make him believe she would be defeated by such a weak attack. Once his power subsided he was faced with a new opponent.

"Neo-Queen Serenity." Diamond was shocked to see her again, his words as he spoke her name where shaky, there was nothing more to say, nothing he could say.

"Sailor Moon, she's turned into Queen Serenity." Venus whispered, and explained more to herself than anyone else.

"Come on girls we've got to help her!" Jupiter yelled as Venus than Mars and the rest stood to join powers with The Silver Crystal.

Tuxedo Mask and Diamond watched as the scouts stood in a line behind Queen Serenity.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

It was then that Serenity looked Diamond in the eyes since their first encounter, she knew what her past self was trying to do, and knew that doing this would further her plan.

"Diamond I need your help too, bring Rini closer, I'll need both your power and Rini's." Serenity returned her attention to the task at hand.

"What use would I be?" Diamond wondered what he could possibly do to assist; he had already told that an overflow of pure energy would destroy the Dark Crystal and Wiseman in the process.

"I need you to join powers, light doesn't exist without darkness and therefore there is no balance." Diamond understood now, he woke Rini from her sleep and explained what her mother needed them to do. Rini told him that she had lost the crystal when she tried to wish on it.

"You didn't lose it Small Lady, it's inside you, just summon it with your heart. Remember that you love your mother and all those who are dear to you and it will appear." The White Prince told Rini softly.

Diamond knew of the disappearance of the Silver Crystal in the thirtieth century, he wanted to do all he could to make things up to Serenity, even if it meant losing his own life. He would've risked it in a heartbeat if Usagi didn't manage to jump out of the way in time, he loved her, but something told him that if she hadn't done that he _would've _lost his life.

There was more to come, more battles; more fears to face but they would face it together.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" The Silver Crystal grew bright in Serenity's hands; Rini carried the thirtieth century Silver Crystal closer, ready to use it if asked.

"I'm sorry mommy." Rini held out the powerful jewel to her mother, but Serenity shook her head.

"No sweetheart, you are strong enough. Defeat Wiseman with me." Serenity stretched out a hand to her daughter, the crystal floating above her palm. "Mommy."

Wiseman took his chance to strike. Dark energy engulfed the Queen and Princess.

"Bunny! Rini!" The scouts watched and waited, Diamond's heart ached. The dark energy was repelled by the two silver crystals. Rini was now wearing a dress nearly identical to her mother's; her moon insignia glowing brightly, as her inner powers were finally coming through; joined with the holy light of the Silver Crystal.

"Doom Phantom!" Serenity's eyes glittered brightly with hatred and loathing in their depths, her full power soon to be revealed.

"Go away forever!" Rini shouted in anger, after all she was made to do and witness, she wanted him gone.

"Sailor Planet Power!" The combined voices of the sailor scouts joined with those of their Queen and Princess.

The four scouts energy joined once more with the crystal, Diamond said nothing, but let his own power join the crystal to confirm the balance between light and dark. A loud scream was heard, Wiseman, was gone in the impact of destruction, during this two things happened, one Wiseman's defeat, an two, the de-transformation of Usagi and Rini, leaving them both in their weaker form.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter rushed over to their beloved leader, Diamond being weak, watched from afar, feeling he didn't belong.

"We did it!" the girls shouted together as Usagi woke from her battle. "We did it, we all did it." Usagi's weak voice said in triumph, holding her hand out to join with the others. The sailor team was united, and would be for several more years, at least she hoped so.

"Come on we need to teleport out of here." Tuxedo Mask stated, the scouts turned their attention to him, nodding in response.

"Wait, where's Diamond?" Usagi turned to look in all directions and saw him in the distance, limping away, and feeling that his purpose was complete. "Diamond wait!" Sailor Moon reached her gloved hand to him, but it seemed he didn't hear her, either that, or he chose not to listen.

"Wait, wait!" Rini ran after him, Usagi was too weak even to stand, let alone chase after him.

"Rini hang on!" Tuxedo Mask grabbed at the child, but missed her by inches.

"Come with us?" Rini held her small hands up towards Diamond, as thought expecting or hoping for a hug.

"Why am I wanted?" Diamond turned towards the little princess.

"Bunny was calling you, please?" Her eyes were more than enough to convince him. She was asking him to come with them and even more, Serenity had wanted him with her. Even if it were for just a moment, he would take it just to be near her.

"Very well." Diamond picked up the girl in his arms, she embraced him happily, Diamond's walk became stronger, and soon he was striding majestically towards the group of sailor suit clad princesses.

"I'm here." Diamond said, just above a whisper.

"Great! Now get in the middle with Rini and concentrate, use what energy that's left to get out of here." Usagi advised, joining hands with the other girls.

Rini held tight to her Luna ball and Diamond held tight to her, Tuxedo Mask stood beside him, concentrating as everyone else was. Each girl took a deep breath, Rini squeezing her eyes shut; Diamond closed his eyes as if for meditation.

"Alright, Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi began the process; to meld their powers into a cohesive fusion that would enable them to escape.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Now guys concentrate!" Usagi yelled the three people inside felt the energy rise and braced themselves for the incoming rush of their intertwined powers. If this didn't work Diamond would use what he had left to bring the little princess back to her mother, at all costs.

"Sailor Teleport!"

Voices from all around Diamond, Rini and Mamoru yelled, completing the power serge and leaving the crumbling dark crystal. The group of girls and two men reappeared on a roof of a school building, watching the destruction of a piece of a city. The sun rose brightly, bringing a new day and new hopes with it.

"It's over, it's all, over." Usagi sighed, before inhaling cool air.

"Now all that's left is to send Rini home." Lita stated, straightening the skirt of her school uniform.

"Yes, I know." Usagi turned to take Rini. "You'll be back with your mother now." Usagi said, cradling the tired Rini in her arms. "Come on; we have to go."

The birds' chirped fish splashed in lakes and ponds.

"Be good Rini, we'll miss you." Rini cried at Usagi's words, it was all that could be said after all that had happened; at least she knew she was loved.

"I will, mommy!" Rini rushed over and hugged Usagi, burying her face against her shoulder.

"Oh Rini, promise you'll try and visit?" Tears streaked down both girls' cheeks in goodbye. Rini nodded.

"Bye." Rini's voice was barely above a whisper.

Her ruby gaze lingered on the group of people that had become her friends. Her voice echoed as she faded away. The group smiled to one another, it was a sad smile, but each one knowing exactly what the other was thinking and feeling, it would take time to console the loss of this little piece of happiness found in such a young, cute little girl.

**Ok a really sucky defeat to Wiseman, not really original but ok I guess, I think I could've done better on some parts, I just don't know how to tweak it well enough UU I hope it was to your liking. If anyone can think of a better addition to this, please tell me. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen Painful Relationships

**Life or Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Painful Relationships **

It was nearing time for school Usagi said goodbye to the girls, saying she'd catch up to them later and kissed Mamoru goodbye. How could she be in a relationship she didn't want to be in? It caused he pain to look into the cold eyes that would soon betray her. She finally pulled her head down from the clouds, staring at the lake. She turned to leave, taking a deep breath.

"It was my choice to go through with this, so I have to live up to it." Usagi looked down into the bushes, seeing something shiny, she of course got curious. "What's that?" she knelt down, seperating the leaves to find a black crystal.

"An earring?" Usagi looked at it, twirling it in her fingers, feeling its strange warmth. It didn't bring chills down her spine, but comfort and more wisdom. She saw something silver tangled in the design.

"A hair too?" Usagi only knew one person who had silver hair, and an earring like this.

"Diamond...OH no! I'M SO LATE!" Usagi clutched the dark jewel as she ran, keeping it close throughout the entire day, and detention.

Usagi walked home, nearing dark again, it was hard to believe that over night she had overcome her deepest fear.

"Where did Diamond disappear off to?" Her question wasn't answered till she got home, he knew he'd left during their goodbye to Rini, but to where?

"Bunny! There's a letter for you in the mail." Her mother called out to her.

"I don't usually get letters?" At the first thought of who it could be from, she took towards the house.

"Here honey." Ikuko handed her daughter her letter, she seemed too eager for words, no depression and no glee but still, it made her wonder what was on her mind. _Diamond! _She wondered how he managed to get her address, or why he had written to her. She opened the letter.

_Dear Serenity, _

_I must say thank you for allowing me to fight by your side and assist you any way I could have. Over time I have grown fond of you, and even love you, but this is saying goodbye. I wished dearly to be with you and learn more. I just don't belong. I began to wonder, why Endymion and not me? Why not me, Serenity? I love you more than anything in this world, I suppose I deserve to be alone, do you think that? I should seize the questions, they won't be answered. I've gone off to find peace in myself, but my heart keeps aching. After the battle I'd wanted to stay, but your Mamoru said I wasn't needed, nor wanted, he was right. I didn't fight against his words, it was time I accepted. Thank you for staying by my side even thought it was so short. _

_Goodbye, your always loving, caring Prince Diamond_

So, it was Mamoru who pushed Diamond away, how would she find him now? What was going to happen from here? Before she dealt with the Prince of Earth, she had to find him again. Her heart ached too, why of all times did he have to accept? There was nothing to accept!

"Mom I'm going out!" Her mother called back her encouragement and she was gone again. A thought crossed her mind, perhaps she could use the crystal earring, like Emerald used to do to find the crystal points.

"Please work!" She held the earring, in between her fingers; it floated, rising with Usagi's growing hopes.

"Yes!" It pointed ahead of her, hopefully not too far, but Japan was so small, he could have gotten anywhere.

She crossed streets, nearly getting herself ran over. Usagi found her feet take her to a sparkling bay, by the ocean and looking at Diamond's solemn form, why was he here?

"Diamond!" She called to him, he didn't seem to hear her, and she made a face before strutting over angrily.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" She waved her hand in his face now. The only reaction was a flicker of his eyelashes, meaning he knew she was there.

"What is it Princess?" He didn't look towards her; Usagi sensed it would hurt him too much.

"I want to know why you left, I know you left this letter but why? Mamoru, the Prince of Earth has no control over me. He can't say who is and who isn't wanted at least, not without my consent."

He still didn't look at her, what kind of relationship would they have now? Or would they even have one?

"I found something of yours." She took his hand placing the earpiece inside and closing it within her own hands. He looked at it and thrust his arm back to throw it into the sea.

"NO!" She grabbed it and held it still.

"What is it?" He finally looked at her, trying hard to avoid her eyes, but she knew he'd shed tears for her sake.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" He looked at her bewildered. "Why would you want to have a trinket like this?" I eyed the thing in his palm."That's just it, it's a trinket, and can I please have it?" She clasped her hands begging, giving him the cutest look she could muster.

"Serenity, I..." He placed the piece of jewellery in her hands before walking way, but only did he stop when she grasped his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" She had a particular mischievous light to her voice.

"Away." Was the only word he could say before his voice cracked.

"I don't want you to go away." She clutched his arm for dear life. If he tried to walk away, she went with him.

"Serenity." Diamond once again didn't look at her.

"No, my name's not Serenity, Bunny or Usagi is better. But Bunny would be preferable." Usagi said softly; a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

He looked her questioningly. "Bunny? Why that?"

She smiled happily at his question. "I love bunny rabbits and only allow those dear to me to call me Bunny, If I really hate the person I'll make them say Serenity if their an enemy or Tsukino Usagi if their someone I get annoyed with." She giggled at his contemplation.

"Am, I dear to you Usagi?" He looked at her in the eye now, his voice cracking as he asked this question.

"Yes." she embraced him, happy she'd finally accomplishing what she feared was impossible.

"Why?" The peace was nice while it lasted. "You are! Don't ask questions that you already know the answer. "She stopped her yelling."I'll explain to you, but now, I don't think I can."

He accepted her answer to this and hugged her close, he had longed for this for as far back as he could remember her.

"Thank you, Bunny." Diamond smiled softly as he pulled Usagi close.

The two of them listened to the swell of the ocean waves brushing against the shore; as the light of the sun surrounded them within a pearly corona. Diamond knew, at least for this one brief instance in his life; he had found the peace he had been searching for. With the one person he loved present to share it with him.

**So short so short, try saying that twenty times fast or better yet..."short shorts" twenty times fast! Yah! Now I have to go do my research paper. UU**


	15. Chapter Fourteen Nightly Wonders

**Life or Love**

**Author's note!** Ok people, who's noticed a little difference in this writing? Anyone? Well I've actually got a really good editor. Read through the chapter to find out who it is? or just skip to the end of this chapter if you're that curious.

**Chapter 14 **

**Nightly Wonders**

Another day another dollar as the American saying portrays. Usagi Tsukino walked around the city of Tokyo exploring all the new shops that had recently opened up for the upcoming spring festival. Fireworks, sweets, fun. What else could a girl want after a fierce battle against one of her most hated enemies?

"What are you doing Bunny?" Usagi looked down at her kitty companion, adviser and guardian.

"Just thinking Luna." Usagi answered, coming to a streetlight, and sighing hopelessly before crossing.

The night lights of Tokyo where amazing, lights everywhere and even at night people bustled around the city, chatting, having fun, singing karaoke. Several things where good about this place, it would be foolish to list them all; the person reading would have fallen asleep by the hundredth thing listed.

"So, what do you wanna do for the festival Luna? I know I don't usually ask that but I'm wondering." Usagi blinked a few times before turning a corner, feeling peaceful and care free.

"To be honest I don't know, I've felt sort of uneasy, the girls need to talk to you about something." Usagi took another deep breath before bending down and staring Luna in the eyes, blue and brown clashed as the fought a silent battle.

"Fine, when's the meeting?" Usagi put her hands behind her head, holding her book bag in one, stretching sleepily

"Midnight." Was Luna's brief response before scurrying away from her Princess' wrath.

"What!" That short word burst from Usagi's lips as the Moon Cat disappeared from her immediate sight.

Usagi walked around the neighbourhood a few times, hoping to lighten her annoyance, but there were questions in her mind, like. _Why so late? What do they want to talk about? Is it the Heart Snatchers already? Uranus and Neptune perhaps? _She didn't know, but it confused her to know things that they did not yet begin to be aware of.

Before anyone knew, it was midnight, the girls as always waited impatiently for their leader.

"Why is Usagi always the one turning up late?" Rei growled angrily.

"Relax, she'll be here soon." Lita said calmingly, handing her a cookie she'd baked and packed for the occasion.

"Its bad news isn't it?" Mina said with her mouth crammed with vanilla flavoured cookie. She received only silence; as the other girls present withheld any reply.

_Not good. _Mina thought as the crickets played their song, the only sound for yards, at least till the patter of steps came up the many stairs.

"Sorry guys I..." Usagi was cut of once again by Rei's yelling; when would she ever stop?

"You're late again; for the umpteenth time!" Rei shouted her voice could wake the dead if she wanted. She was nearly always angry, about what? No one knew.

"Rei stop! I'm sick and tired of you picking on me, now do you want to talk or not? What is this meeting about anyway? Not just that, but why did we have to have it tonight?" Usagi retorted; her cobalt eyes were reflecting her anger.

Usagi was heartily tired of the Shinto Priestess picking on her. Some of it showed in the tone of her voice. Usagi's triumph was found in Rei's face, her eyes were wide and her mouth open.

"Usagi." Rei's response was a whisper at what just happened. Rei wasn't the only one to be shocked, Lita dropped her cookie in her milk while Ami covered her mouth and Mina tried to stifle a laugh.

"This meeting is in question of you and Diamond." Mamoru said, stepping out from inside the house, sliding the door open quickly and closing it behind him with a loud slam.

"Questions huh? Well I thought this was a scout meeting, not a scout and Tuxedo Mask meeting." Usagi sat on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest; an outward sign of defiance.

"What exactly happened between you two during the time you were _kidnapped?" _Mamoru's voice was filled with hate and dislike. "Why did you defend him? Want him to come with us and treat him like he was human?" Mamoru yelled his questions, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Treat him like he's human?! No, he is human, inside, and to me! If you can't accept that I know he's human, kind and caring, then I can't accept being with you!" Usagi stood to walk away, but was stopped by the other girls.

They had transformed, Usagi dared not do the same, she might end up injuring one of them, and despite this argument, and she wouldn't dare hurt her friends further than she had already.

"I won't fight you." She said standing strong and fearless.

"We know your kind hearted Usagi. But you need to understand that you just might be wrong about him." Mina whispered gently, stepping forth and grasping Usagi's hand. Her eyes were sympathetic and hopeful that she would understand what she meant.

"No Mina, it's _you _who can't accept being wrong about him! Like I said before now, you said that I had a good sense of character, why can't you trust me?" She pulled away from Mina, hurt expressed on her friend's face. "Usagi."

"He's an enemy!" Mamoru yelled, shaking Usagi like she was possessed.

"Stop it Mamoru!" Usagi screamed; her eyes squeezed tight.

"Why Usagi? Why aren't you calling me Mamo-chan anymore?" Usagi pushed him away at his question, surprised at how blind he could be and foolish.

"I don't trust you anymore Mamoru, I feel betrayed by you, and when I look into your eyes, I feel cold and imprisoned." Her words where honest, but she didn't know how much she could keep playing this game of imprisonment and pretend.

"By the way, he's not our enemy anymore, I'm going home, we've got school tomorrow and I don't want to be late for once."

Her words where quiet in the moonlight. She turned quietly before leaving them to contemplate her words. She wasn't usually like this. Unnoticed by all, a shadow stood upon the rooftop, in the shadows, watching, listening to every word.

The scouts returned to their normal forms, staring after her, soon they would understand, but would they truly accept? The figure disappeared, his entry unrealized as well as his exit. The figure reappeared in Usagi's room, awaiting her arrival, standing in a corner, wanting to ask her so many questions that could only be answered by her.

"Bunny." Usagi had gotten home, laying her coat and thing

s on a chair by the window, turning quickly at the sound of her nickname being spoken. "Who's there?" Her voice was shaky, unsure of what to expect, friend or foe?

A light clicked on, there sat Diamond, Usagi breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack." She laughed at herself as she sat on the bed, her pyjamas already worn beneath her coat. She crawled into bed.

"I want to know something." Diamond hesitated on his questions, his eyes shown many things, fear, love, confusion, hatred, and many other things she couldn't begin to understand, not yet at least.

"What?" Her voice was gentle, as it nearly always was, except tonight. "Why were...why were you defending me? Saying you treated me like I was human, describing me as caring, and kind?" He looked at his feet, his silver hair blocking her view of his eyes, she couldn't read his emotions. He heard a giggle escape her, but didn't bother looking up.

"Does it matter? I did it because it's true, you have a human heart, it doesn't matter if you're from another planet or country, and I care for you the same." She lay down on her pillow, feeling happy and at peace. He was letting her in, and that meant so much to her. He needed this, and she knew it. Usagi turned over in her bed, facing him and his lonely form.

"It matters greatly to me, but why didn't you transform like the others?" He finally looked at her, he'd tried to hide his tears but he couldn't, not from her.

Usagi sat up, pulling down her hair, her eyes closed as she answered. "Fighting only creates more hatred and more fighting. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten through to them as effectively if I fought. If they don't accept who you are than fine, but they at least have to understand. Didn't I mention earlier that you're dear to me?'

A smile graced her lips. Diamond nodded in response.

"I see, thank you. I'll leave you to your sleep." Diamond turned the light before standing, his figure only illuminated by the thin shaft of moonlight through Usagi's window. His steps where soft, almost like a cat

"Wait, Diamond." A soft voice spoke from behind him.

He stopped and looked at Usagi's sleepy form. Glimpsing her beautiful and delicate features bathed within the radiant glow of the moon traversing the twilight skies.

"Yes?" His voice was just above a whisper. He was a quiet man, not prone to yelling. Mostly keeping to himself.

"Sweet dreams, and good night." Her words were barely audible, but it meant just the same to him as he watched her settle in for a good night's rest.

**Author's note: You know it get's scary when you get absorbed into a story that you've written and want to add it to your favs list because you love it so much. But then what would be the point of putting it there? Your writing isn't as scary as flipping out over a warm dryer when it ACTUALLY DRIES YOUR CLOTHES! WITH WARM HEAT! Ok I'm done. **

**Now time for the dedication! YAH! The great editor is...Da da da! Sparkling Moon Phoenix! Thank you again for the umpteenth billionth time! LOL! Till the next chapter! Sayonara! **


	16. Chapter Fifteen Families Meet & Worlds C

**Life or Love**

**Author's note: Anyone notice that I sometimes get the title mixed up when I write it at the top? I'll correct that later. Now it's time for the not so annual disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own sailor moon so don't sue me! But I don't think you can anyway, but I put up the disclaimer, this is a fanfic site, so who knows what my evil mind is capable of. MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Families Meet & Worlds Collide**

A bright morning welcomed Usagi. She awoke bright and early, ready to take on the world! But there was something bothering Usagi, she recalled the near battle between herself and the others, Mamoru got jealous, why? Secondly she wondered how Diamond felt at this moment, and lastly, a more positive thought crossed her mind.

"The Festival, I should go...with Diamond I think, he's never seen it before, I think he'll like it." Usagi smiled to herself before throwing the sheets aside and preparing herself for the day. It wasn't till later that Usagi realized Diamond didn't have a kimono, and so went to go ask her father if she could lend one of his to a friend.

"Please Papa?" Usagi begged, wearing a violet kimono with six pointed stars in the design and wearing a Forget-me-not flower in her hair. Clasping her hands together she waited and watched her father rub his chin with his fingers before his answer came.

"Fine, but it's not that Mamoru fellow is it?" He looked at her skeptically, leaning in to look into his daughters eyes to detect any lying.

"No!" She hugged him around the waist appreciatively before taking to the streets, the bundle of clothing held tight in her happy little hands. She smiled as she ran around corners and jumped over steps, remembering what her father had told her.

_"Just be sure to introduce me to this fellow, I want to see how my kimono suits him." _

Usagi found Diamond sitting at a cafe drinking some herbal tea, though not seeming to like it in the least, she smiled to herself before entering. He seemed a little distracted, if not that; then it would have to be depressed. Usagi wasn't sure what; but she knew she had the power to cheer him up.

"Diamond!" She called, waving and smiling.

He jumped at her voice and turned quickly. He didn't smile; instead he returned his attention back to his full cup of tea. He didn't seem to want to notice her; he drank as he clutched at his chest, worrying Usagi.

"Diamond, what's the matter?" She sat down in front of him, placing the black and deep blue kimono tenderly at her side. She turned her full attention to him, he continued to look away.

"Nothing." He replied his voice was scratched and low toned.

"Something's wrong, please tell me." Usagi was a stubborn rabbit, she clasped his hand tighter, but firm so he couldn't pull away.

He still didn't answer, and so Usagi spoke first. "Here I have something for you, and I would like you to meet my family, I've met yours, now it's time you met mine." She thrust the bundle into his arms and sent him off to the men's room, hoping that he would come with her, and perhaps share with her his problems and worries.

Diamond emerged a few moments later; garbed in her father's kimono.

Usagi's mouth opened with glee, she put her hands on her cheeks for an extra dramatic effect before taking his arm and leading him out. "You look amazing!" Usagi giggled, she felt him inch closer to her as they walked. "Why would you wish me to meet your family?" He looked down at her now.

Usagi put her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Actually my father's the one who wants to meet you, he said that he wants to know how his kimono suited you. So I want you to meet him. He's really nice unless you're Mamoru. My mother is the kindest woman you could ever meet, and my brother, well he's hard to describe." Usagi looked back up at Diamond, he seemed to have a gleam of puzzlement on his face, and this of course made Usagi laugh.

"You have a brother?" His mind reverted back to his own brother, Sapphire. Perhaps that's what made Usagi save him. She had her own brother she held dear, and would be heartbroken if she lost him, she was an understanding person, and didn't want him to suffer that loss.

"Yes, his name's Sammy, he's younger and annoying, but I still love him to death. I've saved him quite a few times as Sailor Moon, he thinks of her as an idol, and himself her biggest fan, but he doesn't know that his favorite superhero is living inside the same house as he is and sharing the same parents. I wish I didn't have to hide my other lives from him, but I know if I didn't, he, mom and dad would be in danger. I remember this time where my father tried protecting us from a Youma, he's a brave man, but nothing compared to the forces of the Dark Kingdom."

There was a silence for a few moments, making both people walking along the sidewalk uncomfortable. The quiet was cut short by Usagi's Mother, standing by the front door with a spatula in one hand and waving with the other.

"Mom!' Usagi rushed to the other woman, Diamond watching from a distance, feeling left out and alone, as though he didn't belong. He continued his walk, but was called into the large house to join the four occupants.

"Diamond, come in!" Usagi waved her hand invitingly, standing by her mother and shorter boy. Usagi hugged him tightly, her face changed when she learned that her brother had eaten the last slice of lemon pie. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE! I know there was a full pie before I left." She shook Sammy by the shoulders but laughed at herself.

"Diamond this is my mother, Ikuko, and my little brother, Sammy. I told you about him, and as you can see he's much more troublesome than Sapphire."

Diamond Stared and looked down at the younger boy, whipping cream spread around his mouth. Diamond laughed before kneeling down to look brown-eyed boy in the face. "I hear your favorite heroine is Sailor Moon?

Sammy's eyes lighted up at the sound of her name. He stepped closer to Diamond. "Do you know her?" His voice was quiet and shy compared to that of Rini's.

"I know her personally; she's a good friend of mine. Would you like to meet her?"

**Ok it's really going to be a while before I update, I don't have a working computer at home so please be patient. I'm working on this when I can. Hopefully I'll have a computer by Christmas. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry this is short. I tried to keep it organized, but I'm writing an original story so I've got to pay attention to that too. **


	17. Chapter Sixteen Worst fears come to min

**Author's note: Ok I'm back, got my laptop to ****write stor****i****es and run away to daydream land with.****D****id I forget to mention that I can watch AMVs now? Anyho****w**** on with the story.**

**Life or Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Worst fears come to mind**

Usagi watched her brother look at Diamond. She wondered what he would say next, in either case he made her happy, even if he didn't truly see it yet.

"Really Can? I meet her?" Sammy continued to babble on questions and in general seemed very happy to have Diamond around, the feeling was the same with the rest of her family too, even Usagi's father seemed happier with a guy that she and he both agreed with.

Diamond laughed, he nodded before taking Sammy's shoulder. "I'll tell you all about her if you'd like me to."

The family walked inside and talked over different subjects such as foods, traditions and pleasant childhood memories. Diamond stayed out of that conversation as much as possible, he had no pleasant memories of his childhood to share. This of course made him feel like an outsider and outcast if you will. Usagi saw his depression and loneliness and changed the subject.

"Diamond? Is something bothering you?" It was Usagi who had asked, and Usagi who was standing beside him looking worried.

He didn't look at her nor did he answer. He returned his attention back to Sammy and Usagi's family. He'd wished his childhood was like this, happy and loving, hopeful and peaceful. It no longer mattered, he was a man now, and that meant he wouldn't have a second chance at another childhood, besides the fact, he would feel like he was asking the gods for far more than they could offer. It seemed they were already giving something more than he knew, he needn't push for more. He'd asked to be by Usagi's side, and here he was, standing beside her. Seeing her happy in his presents was more than enough to ask for.

"So have you been friends with Usagi for a while?" Ikuko asked as she poured tea for the family. They waited in the living room for the time to leave; it wouldn't be too much longer.

"It's hard to say, there are those times when I think she's known me longer than I've known her." He sipped his tea before becoming client.

"I have to say so too, but he's just quieter than I remember." Usagi said, agreeing as she sat beside Diamond, smiling as she always did, happy that she could be in this moment.

"There's a ball my co-workers and I are attending in a few days. It's taking place at the embassy, would you like to come and join us? Yes Bunny, you can come too." Kenji laughed once he'd seen the pleading look on Usagi's face. She then turned to Diamond to give him the same look, he'd wanted to decline, but her being there would make the difference. He'd attended many balls, but he'd always wanted to see her there, to dance with her and to just see her before him under the golden candle lights.

"I think I can find the time, when is this ball?" Diamond didn't seem fazed by Usagi's look, but he was doing this for her and just for her.

"In three days I think. You can get to know the family better and everyone else for that matter. We'll be going on vacation after that, would you like to come with us as our guest? Where going to a ski resort up in the mountains, I think Usagi's been up there once or twice. Right honey?" Kenji seemed more enthusiastic on the subject of inviting Diamond to all their family events.

"If Usagi feels well with it sir, I wouldn't want to impose on your family's time." Diamond didn't want her to get tired of him by being near her so much; she was too precious to him.

"Of course I feel well with it! I'd love to have you come! Besides, think of all the fun stuff we could do together! There's sledding, snowball fights, sitting in front of a warm fire and roasting marsh-mellows, skiing and so many other stuff I can't even start to name! The fact is, I was skiing on pure fear last time, I didn't even know how to stop the skis, the only way I did, was crashing into a snow-bank and getting trapped for about three hours till Rei and I could get some help." Usagi got eight pairs of eyes staring at her as the reaction to her story. It felt uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" She gave a guilty look at whatever her crime had been, but got laughter instead of scolding.

"No dear. Nothing wrong." Ikuko stood and walked toward the kitchen to grab some things to eat, a half hour till sundown and then they could leave for the festival.

The room was now empty, Diamond took his chance. He placed an arm around Usagi's thin and fragile form.

"Diamond, what is it?" She looked up at him, her head at the back of his neck. He could feel her breath on him, sweet and warm.

"I just need you near me." His reply was quiet, almost like he wasn't there, and his reply was coming from inside her head. His eyes were closed and his face buried in her sugar cookie scented hair.

Usagi leaned against him comfortably, letting him take the time he needed to gather himself, but when he thought of her, he fell to pieces and would never want to be put back together again if it meant returning to the reality where she couldn't join him in.

_I know this is a different dimension, but I don't know if what I did was right, or even what pain I'll inflict on Diamond. I…love him, I wonder if he knows that? _Usagi thought this to herself as she closed her own eyes and smiled while being in Diamond's embrace.

The family left sometime after, Usagi and Diamond's embrace went unnoticed by the family.

"What is it like, to live here on Earth every day?" Diamond seemed to be avoiding Usagi's eyes, and stared at the shimmering, crystal lake water. It gleamed beautifully and made him feel safe and calm as the moon reflected its radiance upon the water. The music in the background fading away, only Usagi's voice could reach him now, because she was the only one whom he wanted to listen to.

"It's truly beautiful. You'll find that out when we go to the mountains, I really think I'll be able to go through with this years contest." Usagi laughed, continuing to hold on to his arm. At this point though, thoughts crossed her mind, she seemed to do a lot of thinking recently.

She began to recall memories, things of her other life, the one she had left behind and the one she had relived just so two people could live their lives to the end. It was worth it, but when both realities would come together, what pain and fear would they all have to endure? Would Diamond think she loved Seiya just as he, Diamond loved her? Or would he understand? Even if he did, would the feeling be mutual with Seiya? Would either of them understand? Usagi wanted to tell them all everything, including her parents and brother, but would everything be over by then? So many questions, fears and worries came together all at once, Usagi hadn't realized it, but she was crying and shaking, making Diamond look down at her in fear and worry.

"Usagi, are you…" He noticed she wasn't listening, either that or she couldn't hear him. "Bunny…" She still didn't respond. "Serenity!" He began shaking her now, anger on his face and fear and concern in his violet eyes.

"D-Diamond?" Usagi blinked, now realizing tears on her face. She whipped them away with her kimono sleeve. "What is it?" She spoke, her voice scratchy and not at all like her happy and usual self.

"I'd be asking you the same thing, what's the matter? I'll understand if you don't trust me enough yet, but…" Usagi stopped him, hugging him and crying into his dark kimono. The paper lamps shone around them, making the atmosphere around them light up. The lights seemed to leave their containers and float around the couple like multi colored fire-flies.

_Please tell me what's hurting you Usagi, I'm begging you_That silent plea echoed within the core of Diamond's mind.

**Author's note: **Well I'm back and sorry for the mis-spellings, I've got spell check, but I just don't know how to use Microsoft Word 2007, if anybody could help, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you…bye!


	18. Chapter Seventeen Secrets Kept & Hidden

**Life or Love**

**Author's note:**_Oh wow I love this story! Who would have ever thought an author would love their own story so much? Well I sort of figured out spell check, but __there's__ no __g__ua__rantee__ there won't be mistakes here and t__here, Even though I've got a bet__a reader and she works__ hard on correcting my stuff. Might__ I add that she's busy __and is__ kind enough to assist me? Let's all give her a round of __applause__ shall we? On__to the romance, __while__ I'm watching 'G__e__orge of the Jungle' I love the movie! "THE MONK__E__YS KAWAII! _

**Life or Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Secrets Kept & Hidden Love**

Usagi stayed in Diamond's arms, feeling his warmth and sensing hesitation. She opened her mouth to say something but then realized there was nothing she could really say to comfort him.

"Diamond, I'm fine really." Usagi sobbed in his arms and tried to insure him of her worries and fears. She wanted so much to tell him what she had in the dream they both shared. It was impossible now; it wasn't the right time yet.

"Don't you dare lie to me Bunny!" Diamond pulled back from their embrace, looking her straight in the eye. She knew he was keeping something for him. His crying plea continued to echo throughout every crevice of his mind.

"Serenity, please I'm begging you…I want you to be happy. I hate to see tears. I don't want to see you crying." He took her in his arms again. He breathed in the air and felt Usagi's warmth against him.

"Really Diamond, I'm fine. I'm not crying because I'm upset." Usagi whipped away the tears and smiled up at him.

Diamond seemed skeptical about her feelings, but was comforted by her smile and continued to let her speak.

"I'm not depressed; I'm just…really, no. Very happy; and I just want you to know that being here with you…"Usagi shook her head, feeling that there was nothing more to say and embraced Diamond smiling.

A few moments passed as children laughed and played while the adults talked about their own lives as well as how quick their children where growing up.

"Are you truly happy?" Diamond pulled away and admired the fish in the tub, ready to be caught by happy children and taken home for a pet.

"Yes, being around you…gives me comfort and…something I can't quite find." Usagi put her finger to her lips in thought and contemplation.

"Peace, perhaps? Or, no never mind. That would be asking for too much." Diamond shook his head and tried his hand at this game.

He paid for the paper net, hoping to catch a little friend.

Usagi watched and waited, looking over him, her hands in her kimono sleeves.

He'd caught a beautiful fish; it looked to her at least like a crystal piece. Its movements said otherwise. She was taken aback when he handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the string that supported the bag from him.

"It's a gift." He said, wrapping his arms around her again, her back to him.

Usagi looked up at Diamond, a slight glittering tear slid down his face. She whipped it away.

"Diamond are you sure there's nothing bothering you? If I can help in any way…" She was stopped by screaming in the distance, Diamond only realized it a few moments later.

'Oh no please!' The panicked voices of a woman and child filled the star cast twilight. Usagi ran to the place where the screams and shrieks of terror originated, finding nothing but a thief robbing a family of all they had, Usagi pulled her brooch from inside her kimono.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" The pink ribbons surrounded the moon child in its warm familiar glow.

Diamond stood and watched the transformation take place, he'd wanted to witness the change between Usagi and Sailor Moon, it was when he watched her stop the man that he realized there was no change at all.

"Stop right there!" Usagi yelled. She stood on the branch of a tree, leaning against the trunk, her hair blowing in the light warm breeze.

"Oh it's Sailor Moon!" The man mocked laughingly, his comrades continued to pack away priceless items while holding the people at gunpoint.

Tell me? What does a little girl plan to do with a Sailor Moon costume?" He stood at the base of the tree with his hands on his hips. The mask he wore made him seem more deadly.

"You think this is a costume?!" Usagi jumped high in the air, the moon at her back.

"Moon Tiara, Magic!" The warrior crown shimmered between her gloved fingers, as her powers were channeled through it. Usagi threw the golden disk of power, to prove that she was the original Sailor Moon.

The disk surrounded them once, allowing hem to bask in its warm golden glow before it rose above them and trapped them together.

"Never, ever mess with a sailor scout you ninny!" She slapped the taller man across the face before leaving the vicinity.

The family gratefully retrieved their things before leaving as well. They had obviously decided not to stay for the remainder of the celebration.

**Author's note****: Ok I'm done with this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I know the battl****e was a little off and mediocre, but he****y, I'm trying. **

**For those of you who read my other story 'Sasayaki' of which I'm on writer's block at the moment, I'm still uploading it to my computer dur****ing school. (My teacher lets me**** Please be aware of another story that I've finally updated and writte****n: "Diamond's Misery, Pain, Heart****ach****e and S****orrow." I'm begging you to check it out. **

**I'm already, (surprisingly enough) working on the next chapter for this story. **

**By****e**** now! **

**"Crap! I forgot my magnifier!" TT that means I can't read my homework……I'M DOOMED!**** Not to mention stupi****d. **


	19. Chapter Eighteen Dates & new Experienc

_**Author's note:**_** Ok well I finally, sort of learned how to use my spell checker. Now who loves this story? I've read through it and personally I think I'm a fan of my own work!**

**Now on to chapter 17! Please stay with me if it gets past twenty chapters! I think ****I'll**** make a ****sequel**** if ****it**** gets ****too ****far****. Are there any suggestions for a**** title? I'm up for ****just about any ideas**

**For those who read Sasayaki, don't worry I'm not discontinuing it, I just need to get thoughts straight and the chapters that I have on my floppy, it should be taken care of in a few weeks, hopefully by my birthday which is on the 6****th**** of February. ****Congratulate**** me people! I'll have the next chapter of that up on hopefully that day!**

**Oh and one more thing, sorry for taking so long, but for those of you who get confused about the name thing, I'm sorry. You see ****Mamo****ru**** and Usagi are the most well known Japanese names from this story, most people get confused between Minako and ****Ma****koto****, also known as Mina and Lita. ****So that's why I use the two Japanese names and all the others are in the English translation****. Ok now that ****is taken care of. **

_**Life or Love**_

_**Chapter **__**18**_

_**Dates and new Experiences**__** Part 1**_

It was the next day; the sun was bright and pleasant. Diamond and Usagi had gone to get ice-cream.

"What do you mean you've never had ice-cream before!?" She stared up at the older man baffled.

"No, what is it?" He laughed at her look of complete surprise.

Usagi frowned before answering his question. She dragged him over to a long line of couples and children with their older siblings and parents. It took a few minutes for her to answer. To describe an ice-cream cone to Diamond is like trying to tell a child why they where borne.

"What is an _ice- cream?" _He asked again, his question was soon answered.

"Excuse me sir, what flavor would you like?" Diamond looked up to find a pleasantly kind lady behind a counter that displayed several multi colored substances that Diamond didn't know.

He gave no answer; he only stared at the containers with curiosity and wonder.

I think he'd like a…mm what flavors do you like Diamond?" She looked at him as he stared at the gallons of ice-cream, as though expecting something to happen.

"What flavors are there?" He looked back at her.

"Well, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cherry, mint, um I can't remember what that name of the other one was…" Usagi had her finger to her lips, thinking.

"I believe I'll attempt chocolate." He stood up and waited for the woman to serve him. Usage did so after him. She'd asked for several flavors and received a large waffle bowl to replace the cone just to contain it all.

"Yum!" Usagi was waiting for Diamond to eat, he stared at it still.

"You should eat it before it melts." She advised, digging in with the small plastic spoon.

"It melts?" He looked back at it, sure enough, little brown droplets where trailing down the side of the cone. "I see." He opened his mouth wide and bit into the cold chocolate flavored ice-cream. "No don't!" Usagi was too late. "You… get brain freeze." She placed a warm hand on his head to try and ease the coldness.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but heard laughter, she looked down at him as put his foot up on the bench.

"I see why you call it ice cream." He rubbed his temples, obviously still feeling the cold.

"Here, what you should do…is put your finger, under your tongue and hold it there for five seconds." She showed him by example, he fallowed.

"Like this?" He showed her, his voice restrained by his mouth being opened.

Usagi laughed and nodded. "Is it better?" she asked, removing his foot and sitting in its place.

"Yes. He looked at the cone, as though it would bite him, but in truth he didn't want to get another brain freeze.

"Good. After this we can go swimming, or go to the amusement park and try the rides. Or we could just…"Usagi stopped as Diamond finished his ice-cream.

"Why do you spend so much time with me? You don't have to." Diamond looked down at his feet.

"I know, but I want to. Besides who's going to show you around? I don't think Sapphire knows his way, and the _Four Sisters_ probably aren't as fun as me." She stood up, poking her thumb to her chest proudly.

The two laughed and continued onward. Diamond enjoyed several sights and events. He laughed when Usagi did something they both found funny and he comforted her when she fell or when she made a mess of something on accident. She was happy being with him, and somehow for that day he knew he did that for her.

"Usako, what exactly are you doing with _him_?" It was Mamoru, and at his side, Rei looking disgusted. She clung to Mamoru's arm like there was nothing better she'd like to do, not that Usagi had any right to talk, she held Diamond's arm in her two hands and kept close to him.

"I want to spend time with him." Usagi answered casually, her face turned away. "You seem to want to do the same with Rei, I'm not going to stop you, go right on ahead. By the way, never call me Usako again, I don't want to be with you anymore, and you feel the same." She pulled Diamond onto another path, leaving Mamoru and Rei steaming with anger.

"Was it the truth of what you just said?" Diamond asked he looked straight ahead of them, not wanting to look at Usagi at the moment. His voce filled with confusion and worry, fear that she didn't want to be near him.

"Yes, I enjoy your company. And your nice, to be with and be around. Wait I..." she worried about her words coming out right, she knew he loved her and desired to be her special someone, but she couldn't face that yet, for now, they could just be friends and nothing more than that.

"I understand, no need to worry, I have some things to attend to. I'll leave you home and I shall see you tomorrow night, alright?" Usagi nodded and took his hand; they walked silently to Usagi's house, the sun setting at their backs, making Usagi's hair take the shade of a deep cold color, and Diamond a blue, pure silver.

Usagi stood at the top step as Diamond wished her good night; he kissed her faintly on the cheek and held her hand for a moment. He nodded silently before regretfully letting go, turning his back to her for the time being.

_That's right, the ball is __tomorrow_Usagi thought to herself faintly, still feeling Diamond's kiss on her cheek. "Oh no! The ball's tomorrow! I've got nothing to wear! I'm doomed to wear a hooker's uniform!" Usagi began to cry, she only stopped when the post man came to make a late delivery.

"Usagi is something wrong?" The man kneeled by her side, holding a large package under his arm.

The postman and Usagi were somewhat friends, well it was more like he was friends with the family and so knew her sense she was a toddler.

"Hai, I'm fine. Forget to bring something?" usage whipped away the tears and looked up at the middle aged man.

"Yes in fact, I did, and guess who it's for?" He had a great smile on his face; he held the large package behind his back, even though she had already seen it.

"Who?" Usagi asked incredulously. She stood up now, stepping closer to the man and looking intently at his dark green eyes.

"You." He stated bluntly before laughing at her startled face. Who could possibly send a package to her? At this time of day? Not to mention the fact that it was a rather large package.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked skeptically.

The man held out the parcel for her to look at, it revealed the address, than the name.

_Usagi Tsukino_

"Who's it from?" She asked, taking it and looking up at her parent's long time friend.

"I'm not sure, why not open it inside and find out, tell me tomorrow, I have to run!" He jogged over to the truck that was parked at the side of the pavement and got inside, waiving at usage.

"By eBunny!" The truck sped off, leaving Usagi alone with the crickets.

"Mmm?" She opened the front door; no one seemed to be home yet. "I guess they all went out, they probably thought I'd be gone longer. I hope diamond's ok." She thought more about him than anyone else now; she cared about him, and worried greatly.

Sapphire told her about his deteriorating health because of his loneliness and depression, and Usagi was determined to make sure he didn't slip into that state of Health again. He'd said he's gotten better since she started spending time with him. She too had seen the results in her actions. He laughed more, smiled more, she liked to see that in him, she knew that the Diamond she knew and the Diamond she cared for now, where two completely different people, The Diamond she first met was shrouded in darkness and empty of most understanding. It didn't matter anymore though, she loved both, for without one, and the other wouldn't exist.

"Ok time to find out who sent me this huge present, if it is a present." Usagi placed the object on her bed and began to tear away the brown paper. She was surprised when all she saw was a white box. Usagi took off the cover to reveal a white dress; she lifted the beautiful piece of work up to examine it better.

It was a strapless, white dress, beautifully designed and light to hold. Usagi looked in the box for anything else and found a pair of matching slippers, plus jewelry. She sifted through the paper to find an envelope.

"What's this?" Usagi blinked as she extracted the letter.

The piece of paper was beautiful in itself, with gold trimming and white roses.

_Dear Serenity. _

_I do know that you do not wish me to call you as such, but it feels __appropriate__ for this letter, besides the matter it is all I've known you as, there's not much I can do to change that. You are Usagi, Bunny Serenity and __you__ know who. No matter what those are merely identities, you are still you. No matter what time, what place. I love you will always love you no matter who tells me what.__On another note, I wish to give you this gift, I hope it __suits__ you and that I'll see you wear it __tomorrow__ night. I hope it reached you before then. Perhaps you will honor me with a dance? _

_With g__reat love. __I wish I could give you m__ore._

_Diamond_

Usagi read and reread the letter. She fell back onto the bed. She subconsciously ran her fingers through the dress.

"I'm sorry Diamond. I can't return it, I just can't. Not yet." Usagi clutched the note to her breast, crying. Not for happiness but because she felt weighted, burdened by her secrets.

It was evening; Usagi had dressed and attended the ball with her family. Usagi looked around the ballroom. Every person was wearing masks. She knew Diamond had his own invitation so wasn't too worried.

"Where is he?" Usagi mumbled to herself as she shifted from foot to foot, looking over the heads of all the guests. She leaned back against the beautifully designed wall, finding more interest in her feet than thinking Diamond had forgotten or was too busy to attend. Z

She'd hoped he'd come, she'd wanted to see him. Perhaps not dance with him, she couldn't dance. She would love to if she could but she was afraid she'd step on his foot and humiliate herself before several people.

"Is something bothering you my princess?" Diamond stood immediately behind Usagi, surprising her.

"Diamond!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly before hugging him.

Diamond returned the gesture and took her hands within his own.

Usagi knew what he was going to do and pulled away.

"No! Please, I don't…want to dance. It's not you, it's just…""Usagi held her hands to her breast, looking at the marble floor.

"Please? I've been waiting for such a long time; it would be my honor to lead you across the floor. I assure you that you are in good hands."Diamond took Usagi in his arms once again as the music began.

"Diamond I don't want to step on your foot!" Usagi whispered fearfully.

"I should let you know I am a dance instructor on Nemesis. You have no reason to worry." Diamond smiled at her soothingly as they twirled across the sparkling marble, each person could be reflected upon its glittering, mirror surface.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" Usagi exclaimed as she looked at her feet in amazement.

"So I see it's absolutely wonderful." Diamond looked down at Usagi in her dress and her happy expression.

_This is the __Usagi I__ want to spend the rest of my life __with;__ this is __the__ Usagi that I fell in love with. I want to make you happy. My little mood maiden…_

Diamond thought as the couple danced around the ball room, not realizing how much attention they where drawling towards themselves.

People talked and whispered, about the perfect couple before them. Several other couples left the dance floor to observe the two dancing in their own world together. What they thought or who they were, they didn't care. Both of them seemed to be enclosed within their own private universe.

It was late evening. Usagi and Diamond had danced for the majority of the evening.

"Come outside with me?" Diamond spoke huskily into Usagi's ear as the music began to slow for its ending.

At this Usagi blushed and nodded, not saying a word, she followed him to the gazebo in the outside gardens.

"Diamond…Is everything all right?" Usagi questioned shyly, her voice uncertain and flustered.

Diamond took Usagi into his arms again as he had so many times recently and so long ago wanted. "Everything is…perfect." Diamond breathed, looking down into the ocean deep eyes that were Usagi's soul.

"It feels so cool out here, the wind…it's chilling." Usagi said, not looking nor wanting to look away from Diamond's loving and pleading gaze.

He took off his coat and placed it over Usagi's shoulders to warm her and spoke again. "I wish to give you a gift if you'll allow it." He awaited an answer.

Usagi nodded, stepping closer to Diamond, wanting to feel hi's closeness. Diamond heaved a deep sigh before leaning down and claiming her lips as his own. Usagi whimpered, stepping closer, deepening the kiss. She'd wanted this, even if she couldn't admit anything at this point. She parted her lips slightly making it clear that she was allowing this for his advantage. She let his wet tongue touch her soft lips, but before this could be any deeper, it was interrupted by a series of voices.

**Oh my god! I can't ****believe**** I wrote that! I'm' used to reading it but I never thought I'd write it! Tell me what you think. Please don't mind the name ****thing;**** I'm just used to Usagi now. Sorry!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen Dates & New Expe Part2

**Author's N****ote: Ok well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. ****O****n to the next ****chapter****Any questions, just ask. **

_**Life or Love**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Dates and New Experiences Part 2**_

Usagi stared into the faces of her friends and Mamoru. The looks they gave her, it couldn't even be described how Mamoru looked at her, not to mention Rei.

Ami looked worried but still angry at Diamond for some unknown reason. She looked at things logically while most of the others fallowed their hearts and common sense.

Lita, Usagi knew was protective of her and only wanted the best if possible for her.

Mina was the Soldier of Love, so why did she side with the others like this? Or was she siding at with anyone at all?

"Get away from him Bunny." Memaru ordered. He was wearing the typical tuxedo, now cape or top hat.

Rei nodded in agreement.

It seemed to Usagi that this transaction had been planned, scheduled between the five of them, without her consent or interjection on the matter.

"Why?" Usagi asked in a small voice, wrapping her arms around Diamond's and kept close to him.

"He's a formidable enemy Usagi. I'm just not sure you should be spending so much time with him." Amy stated calmly, and gently.

"No!" Usagi yelled, she felt tears coming from her eyes now, she held tighter to Diamond.

"Usagi don't make us do what we don't want to do!" Rei yelled, tears coming from her own violet eyes.

Usagi looked at Rei, astonished, she knew Rei cared but didn't really understand. Usagi didn't want to fight with her friends nor leave Diamond, she was torn between the two, and Diamond knew this.

"Listen to what they say Usagi, go with them." He didn't look at her, or directly into the eyes of the other scouts. Even so he gave them each a look of loathing ad betrayal.

As if to say; why where they doing this to her?

She struggled to let go of his arm, but did so immediately after he pulled away and spoke again.

"You should go inside, it's getting colder, and I feel they wish to speak with me alone, don't worry." Diamond leaned over the railing, looking over the city.

Usagi wanted to say something, but knew he'd stop her. She took off his jacket and put it over his shoulders to warm him and ran inside, angry and frustrated.

Mamoru offered his own, but she threw it back at him, but of course not before throwing it on the ground, stomping on it, with every intention to rip or dirty it.

She cried and slammed the door to show her disapproval of the situation. Usagi continued running in the hopes of getting far from them, but she couldn't run from her problems. She watched from a window to see what they where going to do.

"What do you want?" Diamond asked his back towards to the scouts and Memaru.

"We want you to stay away from Usagi." They said in unison.

"And if I don't stay away from her?" Diamond looked at them coldly, daring them to attack.

"We'll kill you, if you don't. If you want to live to see another day, don't see her ever again." Rei threatened.

Usagi watched from a nearby window, she saw jeering and pointing, heard muffled yelling and arguing. To say the least Usagi got worried, she restrained herself from going outside again and feared what would happen.

"Honey is something the matter?" Usagi's father had come over to see what ailed his daughter.

"It's Mamoru and the girls, they wanted to talk to Diamond, but I don't think it's anything good. I don't think they want us to speak or see each other anymore. They're yelling at him Dad. He hasn't done anything wrong. " Usagi cried, her face against the glass, her fingers slipping on the window.

"Don't worry sweat pea, I'll take care of it." Kenji Tsukino waked towards the double glass doors leading to the outside gardens, but was shortly interrupted by his wife and son.

"Is something the matter dear? You look angry." Ikuko took her husband's arm and attempted to calm him.

"Yeah Dad, did something happen? You didn't get fired did you?" Sammy looked up at his father and then across the room to his big sister and understood.

"No, Usagi's friends don't want Diamond to see her, but what 'say' do they think they have on the matter? If anyone is going to tell my daughter who and who not to see it's me." Kenji continued out the door, Ikuko and Sammy fallowed.

"Don't make us kill you Diamond." Mamoru said grudgingly through his teeth as he stepped closer and grabbed Diamond's tie and collar.

He tightened it so as to strangle Diamond if he didn't comply.

"I…"Diamond couldn't finish his agreement, for Mamoru had pulled the ornamental piece of cloth around his neck, restraining Diamond's breathing.

Kenji and his family had just gotten to the scene, Usagi gasped. She saw her parents and brother, Diamond in a death grip by Mamoru and ran to the the gardens to stop the conflict before someone got hurt, or worse. The girls and Mamoru didn't seem to notice Usagi or her family.

"That kiss you gave Usagi will be your last. Too bad it won't be the last thing you feel!" Memaru grinned evilly as he saw the pained and compliant look on Diamond's face.

_Fight him Diamo__n__d, fight him back! Please!__ Do it__for me._Usagi felt her throat close up, her breathing became shallow and she coughed. From her clouded eyes, she saw her father approach Mamoru.

"Drop him this instance! I knew you where a bad example but I never thought you'd threaten murder on another man." Kenji separated the two,

Diamond used the nearby stone bench as a support, holding his throat and breathing in cold air. It burned his lungs and yet eased his body. He was ready to die. If he couldn't see Usagi, feel the touch of her lips, hold her, kiss her or smell her. Then it just wasn't wroth living anymore. She was his life, his soul, without it, without her, he was nothing.

_A forbidden love…_

Diamond thought as he drank a glass of could water, offered to him by Usagi's mother. It was nearly empty before the kind woman dragged him over to the door where a sobbing Usagi sat on her knees, crying.

"Diamond you idiot!" she screamed as she held herself to restrain the sobs that erupted from her frail body.

Diamond looked at her, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry, but he still felt the aching pain in his chest. She'd called him an idiot. Was he a fool? He felt miserable. He thought she hated him.

"Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you fight against whatever they were telling you?" Usagi grabbed his shoulders, pulling herself into his arms and cried into them. He gratefully hugged her and consoled her; the best he could.

"Don't cry Usagi. I told you I hate seeing your tears." Diamond leaned down and whispered into her hair, inhaling her sugar cookie scent.

"Pleas Serenity I'm begging you, don't cry in my presence, and don't cry at all. I want you to be happy. Do you understand me? Happy! Even…even if it's not with me." Diamond buried his face in her hair, making sure he could hear her.

"I should tell you they didn't want me to…" Diamond had attempted to explain to Usagi who was finally calming down but was interrupted by her father.

"We know, and they have no right to say who she can't see. I'm her father and I _personally _invited you to come here with my daughter, I allowed you to spend time together, because I trust you with her. I've never seen her so happy." Kenji stared down at the scouts and Memaru, his back to Usagi and Diamond.

"But you don't understand what he's done!" Rei protested her fist towards Usagi's father defiantly.

Usagi looked at Rei, she was disrespecting her father and…she'd never seen her like this.

"No it's you who doesn't understand Rei. I'm very disappointed in you girls. Do you even know why we allow him to spend time with Usagi? Even though Kenji is usually against it." Ikuko looked sternly at the girls, now they saw the reason Usagi was so afraid of going home when she failed a test.

"He's been manipulating you and Usagi!" Lita said, still unsure of all these events and the choices she and the things she and the scouts were doing to Usagi.

Her voice was shy and a little hopefull that they would snap out of whatever Diamond had put them through.

"Manipulation?" Sammy looked at the girls and Mamoru, he didn't like Mamoru that much, he made his sister cry and made him and his father angry. Sure Usagi cried around Diamond, but she was worried about him and he always managed to calm her and make her smile or laugh in the end. He'd missed his klutzy funny, happy, laughing sister.

"I think you girls should look at these. Would you please read it allowed Amy?" Usagi's mother handed her a small bundle of papers.

Ami's eyes widened and she smiled appreciatively.

"I see Usagi's gotten a tutor, she's doing well, if she keeps up she might even pass me." Ami laughed a little, the other girls snatched up the papers that proved Usagi's progress in two weeks to a month or so.

"Wow you must have really paid a lot to get a tutor that Usagi actually pays attention to." Lita commented, looking over the other girls' shoulders.

"It wasn't us, Usagi and Diamond had come home after school each day for tea, she asks him to assist her and she progresses with his ways of explaining the complicated equations and English. She should be moving up a grade just to keep her challenge rate at her level." Ikuko took the papers and put them back in her purse.

"That's why Usagi hasn't been at the arcade lately!" Mina said, finally noticing the change.

"I just thought she had detention." Rei added.

"No, she couldn't have, she'd done nothing wrong, she actually gets to school on time and isn't hungry till lunch." Ami informed.

"How does she get up on time? Without her having to kill the alarm clock for more sleep?" Lita asked, looking over the other girls.

"Diamond has actually been kind enough to give me a wake up call each morning before school, he picks me up to make sure I don't just hang up and fall back asleep." Usagi spoke, wiping away her tears with trembling fingers. She still looked rather pale from the argument.

"But he's changed you Usagi." Mamoru said exasperatedly.

"What Mamoru? I'm doing better in school I'm getting smarter and I'm able to fight my own battles because of his help. Is that a problem? Or do you just not like my change? It's for the better." Usagi said to the five of them, everyone else quiet.

"But I want the old Usagi back. The old, happy and carefree Usagi. I love you." Mamoru stepped closer to her but she stepped back, like she had been touched by a hot flame.

"Mamoru if you loved me, if you truly did you'd be happy; you'd support me no matter what I did. You would be telling me I've done a good job and we'd all go out for movies or hamburgers. But no, all you can say is that you don't like my change. YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME TO GROW UP BUT NOW THAT I HAVE YOU PUSH ME AWAY AS A FRIEND!" Now that I've grown up you just push me away, like you enjoyed tormenting me, treating me like I was stupid. You never even tried to help me in my studies!"

Usagi clenched her fists, her anger focused on Mamoru.

"That's because you studied with the girls." He retreated from her hot, angry gaze.

"Yes, but did that help? You knew we never really studied, they tried to help me but they way they learned things was too confusing for me. You knew and didn't do a thing about it! And now that someone has you want to push them away from me in hopes that I'll go back to my old self! Well I can tell you this much Mamoru, it's too late. I'm growing up and it' time you accepted the person I am. If not than you'll be stuck with the memory of a naive girl who didn't know when to give up. Well I still don't know when to give up but at least I know what's worth fighting for. And you Mamoru are nothing to be concerned about. You treat me like this!? Never again will I let you take over my mind with sweet words and flowers! I wanted the proof that you make a difference in my life, but now I see you did nothing but become an unwanted thorn in my side."

Usagi's breathing was harsh from her yelling; Diamond was pressed against the door by his own instinct, his eyes wide with fear and astonishment. Had he really inspired her to do this? Made her this strong and intimidating. He feared what would become of him if her anger was upon him.

"Usagi calm down." Kenji put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and gently nudged her towards Diamond who welcomed her.

"Mamoru, I don't want you near my daughter, girls I think you need time to think of what's right and wrong. You could use the time to think about what type of people you should let influence you into turning you against your own friends." Kenji turned and waked inside, Mamoru stalked way, grumbling, the other girls contemplating their current situation with Usagi's family.


	21. Chapter Twenty Bunny’s Dressing Situ

**Author's note: ok well sorry for the misspellings and errors on the last chapter but I'm ****t****rying**** to two several things at once and it can't be helped, but I am trying and that's what counts isn't it? I do thank everyone for the tips and advise they gave me. Or even those who pointed things out to me, I may not have noticed them, thanks! **

**For those humble people who don't review, read it, alert it, and put it on you favorites list. I am ****honored**** that I am ****amongst**** the several stories you enjoyed. **

_**Life or Love**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Bunny's Dressing Situation: down the Bunny slopes and up**__** Again**___

Usagi sat in class the next day, she'd finished the test that had been assigned and was now staying in for lunch. It was a warm day, but it just felt like she had lost something. She was still torn between the two, Diamond and the girls. It was only when she finally came to her decision.

_There's no choice to make, it's not mine to decide. They're the ones who have to make the decision. __It's either making__ Diamond their enemy, or be his friend. If they chose him as their enemy, than I will be forced to be theirs as well. _

Usagi stepped up from her desk and stretched her arms over her had and walked outside. She might as well enjoy the good weather. As she walked up to the roof to fell the warm rays of the sun, she spotted Ami and Lita sitting their talking.

"Girls, I'm sorry for yesterday but…I trust him, he's helped me and made me a better person. More importantly, he's made me feel better about myself. I feel smarter now, and now I know that if Mamoru decides on not being friends, than I know it's not because of me."

Usagi sat down beside the two soldiers and looked at each of them intently. Not with a cold glaze, but hopeful and begging.

"Oh Usagi!" Lita immediately rushed to her friend's side, she missed Usagi's pleading face, happy smile and cheerful aura.

"Lita please! You're choking me!" Usagi wailed water work tears left her eyes along with the usual screaming.

"Usagi I'm so sorry! For everything, please forgive us." Lita patted Usagi on the head, calming her.

"I will if you give me a muffin." Usagi leaned in over the lunch her cooking friend had made.

"You haven't asked that in days!" Lita handed a bento with a variety of muffins.

"Lita you're the best!" Usagi cheered as she wolfed down each muffin with complex enjoyment.

"Ami?" Lita looked at the intelligent girl with curiosity and puzzlement.

Ami spoke nothing, but instead slammed her book shut and waked away, somewhat feeling regretfully.

"Ami, listen, I know you don't trust Diamond, but he's Sapphires brother. I know you trust him. If Sapphire trusts and welcomes his own kin, than if you won't give him a chance for me, than do it for Sapphire." Usagi said, standing up, her blind hair blowing in the pleasant breeze.

Ami stopped, but didn't look at her leader; she contemplated and thought over Usagi's words. She still said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement.

"I wonder what she'll do." Usagi asked as Ami left the rooftop to return to her classes.

"She's torn between following her heart and logic. I'm sorry I acted the way I did yesterday Bunny, your dad was right when he said we needed to think about whom to let influence our actions." Lita looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say, or even if there was any more to say.

"Don't worry about it Lita, I told you it was ok and I understand. Tell you what, I'll ask my parents if you can come with us, Diamonds already been invited but I'm sure we can squeeze another person in for the ride. My dads gotten a van just for the occasion and I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Usagi suggested happily, leaning down over Lita as she packed the food away.

"I think that's a good idea, but what do you think Diamond will say? I don't think he's too happy with us." Lita looked up at Usagi, cautious about how to phrase he questions and replies.

"I'll explain and I'm sure he won't mind." Usagi replied indifferently.

"Don't worry Lita! We'll have a great time! You might find a guy you like mm?" Usagi elbowed her friend mischeviously before winking.

Lita blushed at the thought and said that if her parents and diamond agreed to it, she's go, but mentioned that it would be awkward.

"Mom! Dad?" Usagi walked into the house to find her parents weren't home.

"They went to go get the lift tickets for all of us; he's getting some more in case we want to invite anyone." Sammy poked his head into the kitchen to inform his sister.

"Oh thanks, then that means…" Usagi stopped her question after hearing sound effects and battle cries.

"What's going on?" Usagi walked into the family room to find Sammy and Diamond playing the new Sailor V game. "Sailor V & Sailor Moon, the duo of Justice."

"Where'd you get that?! I'm so jealous!" Usagi watched with envy as the two of them played on.

"Diamond bought it for me." Sammy said proudly.

Usagi laughed at this. Happy that Diamond and her brother were making such a close bond.

"I think you lucky. Diamond can I speak with you alone for a minute?" Usagi stood up and opened a door to another room.

"Yes I've been meaning to speak to you as well about something. Sammy do you mind?" Diamond waited for a response.

"Nah, you two can talk, I'm going over to Mika's tell mom and dad when they get home. We can finish our game later, besides you two will be doing homework together so I shouldn't bother interrupting Usagi's winning streak in school." Sammy saved their place in the game and turned off the T.V. before leaving the room.

"Well where alone in the house so I guess there's no sense in going into another room." Usagi sighed as she sat down in Sammy's pillow, only to be pulled up again and dragged to her own bedroom.

"Diamond! Where are you taking me?" Usagi yelped. She was being pulled gently and quickly by the wrist up the stares and to her room.

"I told you, I want to speak with you alone." Diamond pulled her into the pink, plush animal inhabited room of Usagi and closed the door behind them.

"But we are alone, we're the only ones in the…" Usagi was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss, Usagi was in Diamond's arms and wrapped tightly.

Once the kiss ended she was breathless and flustered, almost forgetting what she had planned on asking him.

"Diamond...I thought you wanted to talk to me." She looked up at him, questioningly and lovingly.

Her smile brought chills up his spine, he wanted to see that smile, and to know that it was because of him and just for him, he would have done anything just to keep her in his arms forever and never let go.

"I lied." He admitted, and brought her into another embrace, his reasoning for this lye was only of means to keep her close, and he never knew when or if he'd lose her to another man or to death. All he knew was that he wanted to sped as much time with her as humanly possible.

Usagi giggled and sat on her bed, Diamond sad beside her, not wanting to lengthen the space between them.

"I wanted to ask you something." Usagi began, waiting for a reply, her smile turned to seriousness, she was still pleased and flustered but he knew that he should answer truthfully.

"Please go on." Diamond encouraged.

Usagi inhaled deeply and began.

"I saw Lita and Ami today, I explained a few things to them, and I just thought that maybe Lita could come with us on the trip, she was wondering if you might accept her as a friend. Ami's still not so sure about this entire thing but…what do you think?" Usagi looked at Diamond thoroughly.

He never got the chance to answer, because Usagi's parents got home and Usagi was forced to ask her father the same question.

"So, dad is it okay that Lita come? She's really thought about everything and has apologized. Please dad." Usagi clasped her hands together in hopes it would help convince her father to allow this.

"I say it's ok. We've got the tickets and reservations. Two sweets and free access to the pool. Is your father great or what?!" Kenji awaited a hug from his daughter and received a loving one.

Usagi was grateful for everything and ran upstairs to inform Diamond that they where going to get fitted for snow gear and that he _had _to come no matter what.

"But I'm used to the cold, remember? I lived…" Diamond protested as he was being dragged through rows of hanging coats and snow pants.

"It doesn't matter, if you go out in just a silk shirt and pants my mom will probably have a fit." Usagi nagged while she pushed Diamond before a mirror and got measured by a few men.

_This is humiliating_Diamond thought he found himself being dressed in several layers of socks and hats, goggles and several other things that he found unnecessary for weather up in the frosted mountains.

"Mr. Tsukino?" Diamond looked at Usagi's father who was looking through a few ski brochures and catalogs before being interrupted.

"Yes?" He replied, flipping a page and continuing to read, listening to Diamond's hesitant voice.

"Do you know where…Usagi is?" He didn't look at the older man, but instead at his own reflecting and saw in himself what difference Usagi's name made. He was happier and whenever he heard her name, his heart skipped a beat and his breaths became short.

"I think she's getting a few new things, her mother said that she needed them and she'll probably be coming down in a few minutes to model it for us." Kenji picked up the newspaper and began reading it.

"Model?" Diamond repeated curiously, he's always known Usagi/ Serenity to a beautiful person inside and out, not to mention being a strong warrior and leader. It just puzzled him to imagine her modeling, but in front of him, he began to wonder what his reaction would be.

"And here comes the princess of pink and fluff Usagi!" Lita stood at the bottom of the escalator while Usagi came down in nearly all pink, but the only exaggerated piece was the rabbit ears at the top of her head.

"What you think? Dad, Diamond?" Usagi spun around once, posing, winking at Diamond and smiling.

Diamond's reaction was priceless. He'd just been handed a bundle of coats and snow pants to try on and simply dropped the whole lot on the floor out of pure shock. He's expression for the most part was the same impassivity. On the other hand, he fell to his hand and knees, not taking his eyes away from Usagi's form.

"Diamond, are you alright?" Usagi ran to the man who had saved her life from a complete and total obliteration and destruction, both by herself and by her enemiTes.

"I'm alright. It's just…" Diamond stood up, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the words he wanted to say it wasn't the time or the place, and as a prince he learned to tell what time was right or wrong to say or do something, but there were a few exceptions.

**Todays my BIRTHDAY! so i updated as promised perhaps not for Sasayyaki as planned but thats cuz i'm on writer's block. Ejoy! **

**Thank you Unknown reader! LOL **


	22. Chapter twenty One LifeUnfurling

**Life or Love**

**Author's** note: Thank you to all who wished me a happy birthday, now I'll have to change my profile won't I? Alrighty let's get started. Does anyone have suggestions on where I should continue on Sasayaki? Ok now on for the next chappy!

**Chapter 21**

**Life****Unfurling**

Usagi laughed at Diamond wondering and staring at his reaction. She giggled and it seemed to put a smile on his face for days if not weeks to months, 

This made her happy, and Lita was happy too, 

"Diamond, are you sure you're doing ok?' Usagi put her hand on Diamond's shoulders and stared at him in the eye.

"Yes." He mumbled, he couldn't very well tell her she was the most beautiful thing, creature or goddess he'd ever seen or met. Especially not in front of her parents. 

"Good because it would probably give me a heart attack if there was something the matter with the Prince of Darkness." Usagi took Diamond's hand and followed her parents and Lita, not realizing Diamond's reaction.

Once the group had finally came out into the sunshine Usagi looked at Diamond again and looked at his stricken face. 

"Prince of Darkness? Am I still evil to you?" His voice was innocent and pained, he wanted so much for her to love him, and not think of him as an enemy. 

"I'm sorry! No I don't think of you as evil. I told you that didn't I?" Usagi smiled again and continued walking with Diamond's hand clenched in hers. 

All Diamond could do was nod in response, the feelings she stirred within him were unbelievable. He wanted to stay near her for all eternity, just feeling her presents and seeing her smiles. 

"Ok I'll take everything and you two go on. Have fun!" Usagi's father turned to take the cloths and let both Usagi and Diamond have their fun. 

It felt weird not sneaking around to spend time with someone, but she felt more free and released, like she'd been thrown from a cage that had restrained her from the good things in life. 

"Where are we going?" Diamond asked as he felt himself being pulled again. 

"To an amusement park!" Usagi yelled over her shoulder as the two entered the busy crowds of Tokyo. 

"Amusement park? Wait, wait, wait!" Diamond stopped submitting to Usagi's strength and pulled her back towards him. 

"What?" Usagi looked up at him, her innocence revealed within the depths of her cobalt eyes. 

"What do we need this amusement park for? I'm perfectly amused being around you." Diamond held her by both arms, just as he had before, when he had tried to manipulate her, but this time, the feeling was different. 

Usagi couldn't say a word. He was just too cute for her. She smiled her usually cheery smile and let herself embrace him. 

"An amusement park isn't like that Diamond. It's a place with rides and food. A place to spend time with the people you care about and enjoy life, besides the view of the city is beautiful at night from the Ferris Wheel." Usagi finally explained, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. 

Diamond once again nodded, finding himself at a loss for words and allowed Usagi to lead him by the hand again. The night was filled with great pleasure and amusing events. Usagi was dressed in her kimono and Diamond in street cloths.

He enjoyed seeing her happy and she him. It unfortunately wouldn't last, nor would their happiness, what would happen once time passed a little more and Usagi had to battle against Pharaoh 90 and Doctor Tomoe's Witches 5? Pluto had the answer, but for now, she was guarding the gates of time and that would allow Usagi and Diamond their tranquility, save a few fights with Rei and Mamoru.

Sorry it's so late and I haven't updated in a long time, but things have happened, ACTs and stuff so yes I'm back and waiting for more inspiration but in the mean time I hope that everybody's well and happy for an update, not to mention the fact that I am alive. 

Sayonara!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Memmories

Author's note: this is unfortunately the last chapter of this story, I'm sorry and please don't hate me, and I promise you will be pleased if you read the end note.

Life or Love

Chapter 22: Memories 

Usagi watched Diamond's fascination and wonderment as he watched the children scream happily as the rides they were on threw them up and dropped them as soon as they had come.

"I believe we shall go on that one." Diamond said, pointing eagerly toward a rollercoaster. He wanted to know what it was about amusement parks that amused people.

"Diamond wait no!" Usagi was pulled away and taken to the short line of people happy and excited to try the challenge of the freakishly terrifying rollercoaster.

Diamond had not heard Usagi's plea to not go on, but it was too late, she was already in and it and buckled in.

Usagi was trembling as the ride began it's ascend toward the skies.

"What's the matter?" Diamond questioned, seeing Usagi clutch the bar.

"I don't…want...to…be…on….HERE!" Her last word was a loud terrifying scream of horror.

Diamond's reaction however was enjoyment and pleasure screaming and laughing, holding Usagi's hand within his own hoping to giver her comfort and a sense of security. Though it worked slightly it did take affect.

Once the couple had disembarked Usagi was dizzy and unbalanced.

Diamond offered to carry her, she refused but Diamond did so anyway.

"I'm fine, I can walk now. I'm not dizzy anymore." Usagi told him.

"I wish to, I've wanted to carry you like this for quite sometime." His eyes were shut in a sense of thought.

"Put me down! You can carry your wife when you two get married and I'll be sitting in the back of the chapel laughing as she screams for you do just drop her and watch her kick you out of the sweet you two were SUPPOSED TO SHAIR!" usage walked off in stubborn annoyance but turned around laughing once she was actually put down.

"Would you really be angry if I carried you on our wedding day?" Diamond stood there like a lonely abandoned puppy, irresistible and cute.

Usagi was baffled and not quite expecting this. She hadn't thought he was even thinking that far into the future and so couldn't give him an answer.

"Diamond…I don't even know if we can get married." It's true she wanted something precious with him but it was also true she didn't know if it was possible.

The two had pleasant and embarrassing times within the confines of the amusement park, but like all things, it would have to come to an end.

A week passed in which the ski trip took its course. Diamond got along well with Usagi's father, he even made jokes in which were truly bad ones concerning the relationship between his daughter and Diamond, not realizing that all he was joking about was in truth what Diamond wanted. He did want children with usage when the time came, he did want to marry her and travel great distances just to be alone with her, and most definitely, make love to her, if she'd allow.

He, like any man pictured her in his minds eye, with him by her side and her in his arms, kissing and touching her, making her feel loved, needed, and wanted in all ways and not just one.

The group was on their way home from the long trip, finding their own ways of entertainment, some reading, talking sleeping or just daydreaming.

Diamond himself was reading a romance novel, he didn't understand what attracted him to such things, but each time he read one, he'd imaging himself as the male lover and Usagi as his partner. But of course, he was in love with her, and would do anything to keep her by his side forever.

Usagi was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, his moonlit shadow overpowering her and bringing her into darkness.

_The mysterious moon goddess._ He mused. _Yes that is what I used to call you. It suited you well, till I fell in love with my enemy. _

He didn't regret falling in love with her and would never do so, though he wondered what she thought of, what ideals entered and exited her mind. He wondered if she thought of him as much as he did her.

They rolled into the drive, it was late and only the distant crickets made their mating song. Diamond carried the sleeping Moon Princess.

He walked gracefully up the steps and opened the door with ease. The room was dark and clean, just as he recalled it the last time he came, though last time was the time of their kiss. He recalled the memory, it hadn't faded but he yearned for the touch of her lips against his once more, and so he denied himself no longer. He took her shoulders as she lay sleeping and leaned in deep. The scent, the feel, and warmth of her was intoxicating. He exhaled once he had broken the client kiss.

Diamond stood staring over her form in the dark as the quarter moon shown its dim light. He left the room and Usagi to her sleep.

Days passed in which he felt exiled once more, usage seemed to have no time for him. He let her be, and hoped she would soon come to him though this created a distraction for him, he feared that what he wanted more than anything would never come to be. These in turn mad several problems.

Unknown to him he'd forgotten his own birthday and Usagi was trying to keep the surprise a secret as well as prepare for the arrangements and find all the needed party goods.

It was raining on that day the surprise was supposed to take place. Usagi was carrying the balloons, fireworks and paky Japanese sweet for him to try and hopefully enjoy. But something went completely wrong. She'd seen him walking toward the place where the Dark Crystal had once been but she understood nothing of the reason why.

"She's forgotten me, I'm not…wanted." He'd been drawn to the place, the shards scattered everywhere. He took up several pieces in his hands and let the dark power take him. Soon he was in a dark uniform; unlike the one before, it was black, glossy almost like leather but made of an unknown fabric, perhaps something Nemesian. His chest was revealed as much as his arms. He wore black gloves over his hands, the symbol of the black moon clan upon his forehead once more.

He'd let himself become completely taken by the dark power and his grief, fear and hurt. He'd forgotten everything he shared with Usagi, only to be replaced by the bad times he had with her, the times she was angry with him or they were in a fight to the death only to be continued later, and repeated again.

His black cape waved in the churning wind, he looked up towards the storm clouds. The rain dampening his silver hair and forming tears along his eyes.

Usagi had left everything at the apartment. The party was supposed to take place. She ran in excitement to find Diamond, she hadn't spoken to him in days. She wanted to spend time with him and tell him how she felt as part of her birthday gift to him.

She looked left to right and crossed the busy street. 'Where is he?" she asked herself a little frustrated.

"Are you looking for someone, princess?"

Usagi turned to see Diamond wearing all black. He's advanced and she saw the inverted crescent moon.

"Diamond, what happened?" Her face turned to horror as she saw the mad look on his face.

"Why did you do it Serenity? WHY?" He took her roughly by the arms and pinned her to a nearby tree.

"Diamond stop you're hurting me!" Usagi yelped, cringing.

"You hurt me too Serenity, you denied me your love and now I'll return the favor." He put his hand to her throat and began choking her.

"No Diamond stop! How did I deny you my love, please at least answer that before you kill me." Usagi grabbed at his arm, it slackened only a little.

"You pushed me away and…" He was interrupted by Usagi's gasp and words of attempted comfort.

"No Diamond, that was long ago, why are you doing this now? If this is about the past few days it's only because of your birthday!" Usagi clung to him for life, hoping he'd remember.

"Come on Diamond, remember? It's me Usagi." She smiled at him and he only looked at her, a blank look across his face.

"I don't know you…"

Diamond faded, only leaving Usagi to watch and see Diamond and within his dark power. What made him this way now? What did she do to make him this way after all she went through to bring him back from the dead.

The rain turned to hail and Usagi looked down and saw dark blobs moving they looked like slimy hands to her, the things only grabbed at each other.

_They're attacking their own kind and possessing them, controlling the other. _Usagi thought as she watched.

A shocking realization hit her again, there had been something clinging to Diamond when she had seen him it dug into his skin, and so she didn't see it before, but Diamond had been taken back, by Nemesis.

Usagi only came out from her frustrated thoughts only because one of the spider, wormlike hands lunged at her in a blind attempt to take down one of its own. Usagi had worn Diamond's earring around her neck, and so it was obvious she had to leave. They went after her, but the chase was cut short when Usagi began feeling more confident, more hopeful that she would somehow get Diamond back, she could and would. This positivity and light within her seemed to be her defense, her shield, and so she kept running.

Sapphire and the others were waiting and sipping tea patiently. Not expecting a thing to be wrong. They heard the door open and slam closed and they went to welcome the couple.

"Diamond happy…." Sapphire stopped mid sentence when he found only Usagi, crystal tears slipping down her pale, wan face and hugging her legs to her chest sobbing and panting for breath.

"What happened?" Lita asked, her greet raincoat casually over her shoulder.

"He's been taken back: by Nemesis." Usagi replied.

The only sound that lingered within the room was the noise of the Moon Princess' sorrow.

Hate me or love me but I will continue this soon this last minute turn bad from good to bad again will play its part later in the story but this is the end for this. I'll do a little Sasayaki and than start on the sequel. Kay?

Have fun and don't do drugs, unless they have been prescribed! FUNNY FARM!


End file.
